Hindsight
by Rasengan22
Summary: They were best friends and then, one day, Naruto left without a single word to anyone. Six years later, he's suddenly reappeared in town and Sasuke wants answers. But is Naruto ready to give up his reason for leaving in the first place? AU. NaruSasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for Greatest-change. Previously posted on Y-gallery._

* * *

After work, Sasuke decided to take his team out to a nearby bar to celebrate the launch of their agency's newest campaign. They ate and drank for a while (on the company's dime, no less) before the group drunkenly decided to make their way to a club. Normally he would've refused, as those places weren't exactly his scene, but he could put aside his personal preferences if it meant a morale boost for his colleagues. The marketing agency was new, having just been established a couple of years ago. It was mostly young 20-somethings with backgrounds in business, design, web, and marketing. What set them apart from other agencies was that they did most of the creative work in-house instead of outsourcing everything but design.

Sasuke's role was in coordinating the projects. He met with the clients, found out their needs, and then distributed the work among his team. The agency chose to focus on bringing in the bigger clients, one at a time, instead of overwhelming their small staff with a high volume of work. Even in the short time the company had been around, they'd already won national awards, which meant the profit from each individual project was extraordinary. Of course, most of that went to the CEO, but Sasuke liked his job. He'd always been an organized person, and he liked working with the creatives even if it could proved frustrating at times. Creatives were very… _eccentric_ , even at the best of times.

The group had found a cozy booth in the back corner of the club, where it was _almost_ possible to hear every other word being spoken. The women had already made their way to the dance floor, but Sasuke wasn't much for dancing. It would take several more drinks before he could even consider being talked into it. Beside him was their web developer and IT person, Shikamaru, and two of the graphic designers, Kiba and Sai, who sat opposite them.

"Oh man," Kiba whined, "I love this song."

"We know you're just looking for an excuse to rub up on Ino," said Sai. "Go out there and ask her to dance already."

"What?" Kiba glared, and as he did, the designer reached across the table to grab a bright orange shot from the tray at the center of the table.

Sasuke frowned. "Kiba, I'd prefer you didn't. We can't afford to have HR get wind of you sexually harassing the women in our office."

"Sexually harass? Are you kiddin' me? I'm not interested in our girls anyway." Kiba pouted as he set the empty glass down.

"They're not interested in you," Sai replied.

"He has a point," voiced Shikamaru, his chin propped up by his hand.

"You two suck." Kiba, shoving Shikamaru out of the way and decided to march his way toward the dance floor.

"Do you two have to pick on him like that?" Sasuke asked.

"They say all artists are sensitive to criticism." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Am _I_ sensitive?" Sai asked. "I don't think so."

"No, you're more of a sociopath," Sasuke answered, making Shikamaru laugh.

"It's funny hearing that from you," said Sai.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now, now," said Shikamaru. "Don't pick on Sasuke. We're lucky to even get him out here tonight. Besides, his coolness is what brings the clients in."

"Coolness?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'm offended."

"We know how hard you work," said Shikamaru. "Consider it a compliment. None of us could do what you do since most of us are too socially awkward to deal with people. Well, except Ino."

"Sakura's good, too," said Sai. "Too bad she left for another agency."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Could we change the subject?"

"You're still not over her?" Sai asked. "I never saw you as the type to pine after a woman."

"I'm not _pining_ after anyone." He shook his head. That name was enough to sour his mood.

"Now you've done it," said Shikamaru. "Why would you bring her up?"

"I don't know." Sai wasn't exactly the best at picking up social cues as before mentioned by Shikamaru. "Probably because I saw her the other day?"

" _Wha_ t?"

"Wow, she has a lot of nerve showing her face around here." Shikamaru shook his head. "After taking a couple of our better clients with her?"

"Where did you see her?" Sasuke asked.

"Here," said Sai. "Last weekend. She was with some guy. I only noticed because the two of them were all over each other. Everyone was watching." He smirked. "They left together, I remember that. I didn't recognize the guy, but my friend told me that he used to be some rich kid from around here."

"...What did he look like?" Sasuke asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Good looking, I guess. He could lift someone like Sakura, so he might be one of the strongest men in the world?"

Sasuke didn't even want to ask what he meant by lifting her. "Was he blond?"

Sai nodded. "I think so, yeah. Why? Do you know him? I'm not from here like the rest of you losers."

Sasuke remained quiet. He stared at the shot glasses. After a minute, he picked one up and swallowed the strong liquor. Then he picked up another.

"You're thinking it was him?" Shikamaru asked. "He hasn't been around in years. I don't think I've seen Naruto since high school."

Sasuke closed his eyes hearing that name.

"It's weird, isn't it? That he'd be in town but wouldn't call you. Oh, right," said Shikamaru. "You two had a falling out senior year, didn't you? Hm. Wasn't it over Sakura?"

"No," he replied. "It wasn't over Sakura."

"Oh, I thought it was." Shikamaru tilted his head. "Funny. My memory's usually pretty good."

"Either way, that was a long time ago. What the two of them get up to now is none of my concern."

"So you don't mind that your friend from high school is banging your ex-girlfriend?" Sai asked.

"They dated in high school," said Sasuke, picking up a third shot. "Technically I 'banged' _his_ ex-girlfriend."

"Well, when you put it that way. I can see why you wouldn't be the first he'd call after coming back to town." Shikamaru got up from the table. "I'm going to join the others."

Sai got up, too. "If you're going, I want to go. This has turned into a buzzkill" He followed the other man to the dance floor, leaving Sasuke alone with all of these… _shots_.

Great. Now he couldn't get the image of Naruto and Sakura out of his head. It made him nauseated. They'd been at _this_ club? Last he'd heard, Naruto was traveling around the world, investing in crap that would make him even more rich. After Naruto's dad died sophomore year, he inherited all of his money. As Sasuke recalled, he was fairly sure Naruto couldn't touch any of it until he'd turned 21. That would've been less than three years ago.

He leaned against the seat, thinking. Back then, when Naruto was rich enough to buy Sakura anything she wanted, they were together. It was on and off, but Naruto always seemed pretty serious about liking her. Because she was with Naruto, the three of them hung out at parties on occasion. Then, days after high school graduation, Naruto left town without a word. Shortly after college, Sasuke ended up bumping into Sakura. There might've been reasons he ultimately decided to date her. He got drunk one night, and she was really clingy. A relationship just sort of happened. It's not like he and Naruto talked anymore or were even friends.

Because they'd all grown up together and ended up returning to their hometown, a few people he knew - including Sakura - decided to take up job offers at this new agency. The CEO was a retired marketing professor who'd taught at the local university. He was well-known in town and personally sought them out to work for him. Sasuke had no other immediate prospects, so he'd agreed. He, as well as Sakura, were hired to be project managers. When she left for another job after less than year, a lot of people weren't exactly thrilled with her. She'd also taken a couple of the agency's major accounts with her: a surprise to several of their colleagues, but not really to him. He knew her personality well.

He did wonder how she happened to run into Naruto, though, and why he was in town. For all he knew, maybe she was interested in the money he'd recently acquired. In high school, Sasuke had thought her shallow. Even while dating Naruto, she'd hit on him from time to time, but if he brought it up, Naruto would just get pissed off and accuse Sasuke of being jealous. Those times were… well. He just needed to leave them in the past where they belonged.

Thinking about Naruto made him want to get blackout drunk. People talked about _dysfunctional_ relationships. Whatever relationship the two of them had back then went well beyond "dysfunction." Naruto was the temperamental class clown who liked to party every weekend. He liked to drink and cause trouble and, if he could, he always wanted to drag Sasuke along for the ride.

His father used to threaten him about what a bad influence Naruto was, but Sasuke was also going through his own rebellious phase, so the last thing he wanted to do was listen to or take advice from an authority figure.

He sighed, having finished off all of shots by himself. The club was packed, and way too fucking hot. At least his coworkers looked like they were having fun. He could be a team player by joining them, but all he really wanted to do was go home, get in bed, and pretend he'd never heard anything about Naruto Uzumaki being in town again after all these years.

* * *

On Saturday morning, one of the few days of the week when Sasuke had a chance to sleep in, his phone started blowing up on the nightstand. He had a couple of voicemails, but there was one particular text from Kiba that caught his attention right away.

 _Look who I saw at the after-party. Too bad you went home early, huh?_

Attached to the text was a blurry photo of a well-dressed blond man dancing atop a table with a curvy brunette in a short dress and stiletto heels. Unless Sakura had dyed her hair jet black in the last year, he'd say that was most definitely not his _or_ Naruto's ex.

There were a few more photos that indicated Kiba was having fun playing stalker last night. Sasuke had gone home after the first club, but everyone else decided to continue on partying. Frankly, he was relieved that he hadn't been there. He scrolled through some more of the texts, a couple from Shikamaru basically reiterating the fact that they'd bumped into Naruto.

 _Speak of the devil. He came up to us and said hi, but he was pretty wasted. The women were all over him. He can't be too upset about you and Sakura, eh?_

Ino's messages, on the other hand, were a series of barely comprehensible statements punctuated by an extreme amount of exclamation marks.

 _OMG, Sasuke. Naruto's here!_  
 _OMG, Sasuke. He's so hot!_  
 _OMG, Sasuke. He just talked to me. I didn't think he remembered who he was! He said he liked my boobs. OMG!_  
 _I told him I worked with you. He asked how you were, and then he left to go to another club! Do you still have his number? Was Naruto always that hot in high school? I can't remember! You were always at his parties. Can't you hook a sister up? Sasuke!_

Sasuke made sure to delete each one of those texts. Kiba's, though, he tapped the photo to see if he could get a better look. He hadn't seen Naruto in more than six years. He looked about the same. Maybe taller? Hard to judge when someone was standing on a table. He wore a black button-down shirt, black pants, and a belt that probably cost more than Sasuke made in a month. Obviously he was still a playboy that liked to have a good time.

Well, whatever. They wouldn't have had much to talk about even if they _had_ bumped into one another. Likely, he was only in town for a couple of weeks to fuck around with the local women. All Sasuke really knew was that he wanted to go back to bed, and, this time, he was going to turn off his fucking phone.

* * *

Sasuke woke up at 10 a.m. He didn't usually sleep in that late, but he'd tossed and turned after reading all of those stupid texts. Maybe once he did his usual workout he'd be in better shape. There was a list of things he had in mind to do today, including getting a haircut, going to the grocery store, and buying his brother an engagement present. Ino was supposed to help him with choosing a gift, but he wondered if she'd be in decent enough shape to go with him today.

He'd take care of all of his other business before giving her a call. They could do dinner tonight, too. She'd worked especially hard on their campaign, so why not? He just had this feeling that he wanted company, and Ino always made for a good companion. Most men fell all over themselves when they met her, but, to Sasuke, she was a close friend, kind of like a sister. She and Sakura used to be friends when they were younger, but not any more. In fact, there existed a tension at work when Sakura was still at the agency.

Ready to begin his daily routine, Sasuke went into the bathroom to relieve himself. Afterward, he put on a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast, and then was out the door - a playlist of his favorite Foo Fighters songs blasting in his ears.

* * *

When he'd finished his five-mile run, Sasuke cleaned himself up and headed out to his usual barber for a haircut. On the way home, he stopped at the grocery store to pick up some odds and ends. For some reason, his light bulbs kept going out. He wasn't exactly handy, so he should look into a local electrician that wouldn't charge him an arm and a leg to check out if his house had some faulty wiring. It was an older house, one he'd bought shortly after starting at the agency. Upon being hired, the CEO gave everyone a generous hiring bonus that Sasuke was able to put toward a downpayment. He was proud to be this young and also be a homeowner. It had three bedrooms, one of which he used for an office. Over time, he'd bought enough furniture so that it didn't look so bare. Every time his brother came to visit, Itachi was always buying him something. The most recent gift was a new garage door opener since it broke two weeks after he'd moved into the home.

At around three, Sasuke figured it was safe to see if Ino wanted to go shopping, or if they needed to reschedule. Or, he could go on his own. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for her to pick up. His eyes were focused on the glossy orange tea kettle set neatly on one of the back stove burners (another gift from Itachi).

"Hello?"

"How's your head?" Sasuke smirked.

"It's not great. But I'll manage."

"I've finished my errands. Are you still interested in helping me pick out something for Itachi's engagement party?"

"Oh my God, yes. I totally forgot, but yes! I wanted to go shopping anyway."

Sasuke could hear a tiny dog start to bark in the background.

"Hold on, Sasuke. Sadie is all - ugh. This dog, I swear. I'm going to let her out, just a second!"

Patiently, Sasuke waited. Only because Naruto had been coming up in conversation so much lately did he consider how similar Ino was to how he remembered Naruto being in high school. They were both loud, easily distracted, and incredibly charismatic. Ino, for all of her partying, was by far more well-behaved than his ex-best friend, however.

"Still there?"

"I'm here," he answered.

"Um. I need to shower and get dressed, but I'll be quick this time. Do you want to pick me up in, say, an hour?"

"Sounds fine. I can find something to do until then."

"You can always come here now and hang out."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You can play with Sadie. Hey, did you get my messages last night? I think I sent too many. I'm so embarrassed. I always drunk text you when I go out."

"...It's okay."

"It was so weird seeing Naruto again, you know? He looked the same. But, hotter? I heard Sai saw him last weekend, and with Sakura. Can you believe it? I know she's your ex, Sasuke, but she's such a bitch. So, I think it's kind of funny that Naruto's with a different woman _this_ weekend."

"If you were that interested," he said. "Why didn't you ask for his number?"

"I don't know. He looked like he was pretty into her at the time, and then almost as soon as I mentioned you, he practically ran out the door. Maybe he found out that you dated Sakura?"

"I don't really care if he did."

"Ah, ok. Well. I can tell you more about it when you get here. Give me 90 minutes."

"You said an hour," he reminded her.

"Oh, sure. An hour, right! See you in a little bit."

"See you."

He hung up the phone, wondering if even 90 minutes seemed a plausible amount of time for Ino to get ready. Maybe if he drove over there in an hour, she'd be _ready_ in 90 minutes. It's not like he had anything special planned for the evening, so there was no rush. In the meantime, he decided to do some work and read up on today's news.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke was driving to Ino's apartment on the other side of town. As expected, she wasn't ready, but Ino let him inside. She set him up with a mug of tea while her damn little dog yapped at his feet.

"You're really not good with animals, are you?" She asked while towel drying her hair.

Sasuke continued to glare at the dog. He always hated the ones that looked like rats. What were they good for? They were loud and annoying, but women seemed to like the ones they could fit into their oversized purses. He would never understand it. Were they pets or accessories?

When Ino left the kitchen, her dog went with her, so he was left in peace. On the table were a couple of women's magazines, with headlines that talked about how to lose weight, how to achieve the best orgasms, and "Is Your Man Cheating on You? Here Are 10 Signs!". It was amazing that so many women bought into this trash. While waiting, he took out his phone to see if he had any new messages. He'd half-expected to hear from Shikamaru, but he usually went to visit his father on Saturdays.

Ino returned 15 minutes later, dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. Her straightened hair lay over both shoulders. She never wore too much makeup, which Sasuke liked about her. The only thing that stood out was the pale pink lipstick meant to match her top. She leaned against the table as she slipped on a pair of gray Converse sneakers.

"You ready?"

Sasuke gave her a droll look for asking.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I didn't take _that_ long."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to! Your face always tells me everything you're thinking!"

"I highly doubt that." He stood up and helped her get into her jacket.

"Such a gentleman," she remarked. "Sakura was sure a lucky girl."

"She didn't seem to think so."

"Please. You were far too good for her. I wish I could've seen her last weekend. I have a lot that I've been wanting to say to her."

"I'd let it go," he said. "It wouldn't be worth it."

"But after what she did to the agency? I can't believe it. Or, maybe I can. You know, I always thought she dated Naruto because he had money. I bet she got wind that he was back in town and tried to get into his pants. I hope he had enough sense to turn her down this time around. I know he was always into her, but I didn't get it."

"It's all in the past." He set his hand on her lower back with the intention of getting her moving.

"Fine, fine. But can I just tell you how fucking hot he looked? God, his jeans were so tight, and you could see his chest when he unbuttoned the top of his shirt! He's a good dancer, too. Like a stripper. You should've seen all the women there last night, practically throwing themselves at him."

"That's wonderful," he said, unable to contain his sarcasm. He waited at her side as she locked the door. "And did you also throw yourself at him?"

"I tried! I don't want to say he seemed unfriendly, but he just seemed... different. Distant? You know? Like, um. Grown up?"

"I'm sure when you have that much money and travel all over the world, you tend to change. He probably thinks he's above us now."

"I didn't get that sense exactly." She held her finger to his lips as Sasuke opened the car door for her. "I'd say... he seemed lonely? It was weird. He was nice enough to all of us. He bought us shots and talked to Sai without punching him in the face. But... he didn't have much to say about his personal life."

He shut her door and then got in on the driver's side, starting the car.

"I thought he would've asked more about _you_ ," she continued. "I told him you'd just left about an hour ago."

"You said he left as soon as you mentioned me."

"He did, but I think it was because of the girl. She kept tugging at his arm and whining about leaving because she was so _bored_ with the crowd. I wish he would've told her to shove off and stayed with us so we could catch up. Remember his parties? They were killer. He still owns that house, right? Maybe that's where he's staying. We could stop by."

"No." He said it immediately.

"Fine. Jeez. No need to bite my head off."

Sasuke was trying to keep his attention on the road. "I doubt he's staying there. That place has mostly been empty since Naruto's father died. He's probably staying in a hotel or... at a friend's."

"A 'friend's'?" Ino laughed. "What friends? We were his friends back then. You were his closest friend."

"We're not friends anymore," he said. "Now. Can we change the subject?"

Ino gave him a curious look. "Hmm. Sure. Of course. I see that there are still some hard feelings. Fine. What shall we talk about? Oh, do you have ideas for what to get Itachi?"

"Not especially," he said. "He already has everything he possibly could."

"Ugh, I know. His fiancee is so amazing, too. Like, when I think of Miss Universe, I swear she could run and win. Or, she's like George Clooney's wife, where she's this beautiful woman who also happens to work for the United Nations? It's amazing. Itachi's amazing."

Sasuke smirked. "Women have always loved my brother."

"Women love you, too," she replied breezily. "But you never seem to love them. I was always surprised you dated Sakura. Not that I completely know your type, even though we've been friends for years, but she's just so..."

"Sakura had her good points. I doubt we were compatible, but it happened."

"Do you ever wonder if maybe you were just getting back at Naruto by dating her? Like, because he left all of the sudden without even telling you?"

The tires screeched as Sasuke came to a sharp halt at the stop sign.

"Right," said Ino. "You said a change of subject. Sorry. I'm just so curious. You know me. I want to know why he's here and - "

"Ino."

Sasuke thought he was going to go insane if they kept talking about this.

"Sorry. Okay. A gift for Itachi. I have ideas. We'll check out a few stores and then maybe we can get some dinner? I promise to behave."

"I wouldn't make promises you're incapable of keeping," he muttered.

"Oh, don't be that way. I won't bring him up again." She touched his arm and smiled at him fondly. "Let's have fun today, okay?"

He nodded, tone sarcastic. "Yes. Shopping. Definitely an ideal way to spend my Saturday afternoon."

* * *

They were wandering the stores at the more upscale shopping center located just outside of the city. He and Ino had looked at ties, luggage, and kitchenware before ending up at a jewelry store.

"Can I help you with something?" The young lady behind the counter asked, and judging by the way her eyes kept flicking back and forth between them, she must've assumed they were a couple. "Are you looking for rings, maybe?"

Ino laughed at the notion that they were together. "No, no. We're shopping for an engagement present for his brother. We'd like to see your men's watches, please. Silver, don't you think?" She looked to him for confirmation.

"I think so."

"Over this way," the saleswoman beckoned them to another counter, and, unlocking the case from her side, pulled out a selection of watches. "To start, we have Fossil, Armani, Invicta, and Rolex."

"I think this one would be more in the range I'm looking for," he said, pointing at the Fossil. It was simple - a brushed stainless steel case; a round, blue-tinted dial; and silver links for the band.

"Of course, sir," said the woman, smiling brightly at him. "Do you need to get it engraved?"

"Do I?" Sasuke asked, turning to Ino.

"I don't know. I never think of Itachi as being especially sentimental?"

"He can be." He stared at the watch, but nothing in particular was coming to mind. He could put the date of the wedding, but that felt cliche. "If you'll just wrap it up for now. He might want to exchange it."

"He won't exchange it if it's from you," said Ino.

"Very well, sir." The woman whisked away the watch after putting the rest back into the glass case. She placed it in a box and even went to the trouble of wrapping it for him in a delicate gold paper.

"While she's doing that," Ino tugged at his sleeve. "Do you mind if we look at the rings? I always love looking at wedding and engagement rings."

"You don't have to ask for my permission."

"Come with me." She tugged him along, pointing out the ones she liked or the ones she thought too gaudy.

Luckily, Sasuke had never been in a situation where he needed to consider buying such a thing. Looking at the rings turned into Ino taking up a different sales person on the offer of trying a few of them on. In the meantime, Sasuke went to pay for and retrieve his purchase. Ino was still trying on jewelry by the time he returned to her side.

"See anything you can't live without?" He asked.

She sighed as she took hold of his arm. "I like the idea of a wedding, but I'm not really sure I'm sold on the whole concept of marriage."

"I'm not sold on the concept of either."

Ino looped their arms and gave him a placating pat. "I can see that about you, but you may change your mind some day. Itachi was able to meet someone, so you will, too."

"My brother's always been more of a homebody than me," he remarked. "Now, where do you want to go to dinner?"

"Somewhere expensive. Seeing all these nice things makes me want to treat myself."

He wasn't as interested in further indulgences considering he'd just bought his brother a rather expensive watch, but it was good to do these things every once in awhile. Plus, Ino was excited about it and already had her mind set. It wouldn't be worth the argument.

"Where did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I'm craving Italian. That new place downtown, maybe? Anima Gemella?"

"I've heard good things about it."

"Great!" Ino hugged his arm. "You really would make a good boyfriend, Sasuke. I'm going to have to think if I have any single friends that would be right for you."

"I'll pass," he said. "I'm perfectly happy with my life as it is now."

"We'll see."

Sasuke eyed her, and, just for the briefest of moments, wondered why the two of them had never considered dating. Ino was attractive, smart, and funny, but he'd never felt anything more than friendship for her; he thought she felt similarly. He knew she preferred more outgoing men. Someone who could match her wit and always keep her entertained.

When they reached the car, he opened the door for her. She took his bag and held it on her lap while Sasuke got in on the other side.

"I think he'll really like this," she said, playing with the radio dials until she found the station she wanted. "Although, the Rolex would've been nice, too."

Sasuke snorted as he began pulling out of the parking garage. "Maybe if you bump into Naruto again, you can mention it to him."

* * *

Needless to say, going out to a fancy restaurant required an outfit change so while Sasuke dropped Ino off at her house, he went back to his place to tidy up. Jeans and a sweater probably wouldn't cut it, so he found a pair of pressed charcoal slacks and a black button-down shirt.

By the time he'd put a little wax in his hair and applied some cologne, he miraculously received a text saying Ino thought she'd be ready in 10 minutes. That gave him just enough time to slip on his shoes and make the drive back to her apartment.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, it was after six. The ambiance was warm and cozy. The lighting was dark, and it wasn't too crowded, but it was still early for a Saturday night. At the center of each table was small, lit votive candle. A pianist was placed at the corner of the room, playing Vivaldi at a soft volume. The hostess sat them immediately. Sasuke had already paid Ino his compliments. She looked beautiful in a pair of diamond earrings and a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves.

"It's always nice to have an opportunity to dress up," she said while they both picked up their menus.

"You looked dressed up last night."

"How often do we really go out like that, though? All of us, and _you_ ," she lowered her menu, smiling, "You never go out."

"You make me sound like a hermit."

"Aren't you?"

He didn't respond. Their waiter returned to get their drink orders. They both ordered wine. Sasuke knew what he wanted, but Ino needed a few more minutes.

"Everything sounds so good," she said. "What are you having?"

"The Veal Chop Milanese."

"Itachi would kill you."

"Good thing he's not dining with us tonight then."

"I wonder what made him become a vegetarian?"

"I couldn't tell you," he said. "But he's always had a fondness for animals."

"Unlike you." Ino slid her hair behind her right ear. "Sadie usually gets used to people after meeting them so many times, but she still doesn't like you. Maybe she knows something I don't?"

"It's very possible."

Their waiter returned. Sasuke ordered first and then Ino. They also opted to share a plate of calamari. Since they both hadn't eaten anything since lunch, Ino grabbed up a piece of the bread the waiter set next to her plate. She buttered a slice for him, too, without asking if he wanted any. They fell into an easy conversation. Ino was always good at that. They spoke mostly of work, about the campaign and how long they'd have a reprieve before the next big project.

Around the time the appetizer arrived, Ino excused herself to use the restroom. He decided to refill her wine glass while she was gone, and then did the same for his own glass. Sasuke's eyes strayed to the pianist, who was dressed in a tux, with dark hair slicked back and coat tails hanging over the edge of the bench. Itachi had a taste for classical music, so Sasuke wasn't altogether unfamiliar with the works of various composers. He watched for a while, sipping at his wine and feeling relaxed.

"Sasuke?"

Instantly, he looked up, recognizing that voice but not believing it to be who he thought until they made eye contact. Eyes, a devastating shade of blue, gazed back at him, uncertain and curious.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, nor could he have described what he felt at that moment.

It was Naruto, but something didn't feel right.

Sasuke remembered him as always smiling, always laughing - at least when his temper didn't get the best of him. But this Naruto was... different. Those six years had apparently left him a mature, grown man, and in that uncharacteristically stoic look, he saw someone who had become world-weary. Frankly, Naruto looked tired, but staying out late and having sex with a different woman every night could do that to a person.

"I was going to walk by," Naruto said. "I wasn't even sure it was you." He scanned Sasuke's face and then noted the purse hanging off the other chair. "You're here with someone?"

"I am," he answered, his voice rough. To anyone else, his response would've sounded cold and aloof.

Naruto nodded. "Okay then. Enjoy your dinner and your evening."

That's _it_?

While he had no intention of stopping Naruto from leaving after only saying that to him, he... certainly expected more from the encounter. An apology maybe? An explanation? He wasn't going to give chase, and no words were forming on his tongue. Whether it was good timing or not, as Naruto was leaving the table, Ino was returning from the bathroom. She immediately noticed Naruto and burst into a smile.

"Naruto," she said, and then apparently remembering Sasuke was there, glanced briefly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah..." Naruto looked uncomfortable and sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm here with a friend."

Ino placed her hand on Naruto's arm. "Is it that woman from last night?"

"Woman...?" He appeared confused at first. "Oh, no. This is a, well, an investor friend of mine. He's friends with the head chef. I was interested in trying it out while I'm here."

"How long _are_ you here? Apparently you've been in town more than a week! You should've let us know you were coming."

Naruto's cheerful facade faltered somewhat. "I didn't really know what anyone was up to anymore. I don't think I've been in touch with people since - " His gaze drifted over to Sasuke. "You two are _together_?"

It was such a sudden, such an abrupt question that Sasuke didn't exactly know how to respond. But, Naruto, having realized his social faux pas, attempted to amend his mistake.

"I mean, it's unexpected." Naruto offered a polite smile. "Good for you."

"Sasuke and me?" Ino sounded so amused that Sasuke probably should've felt insulted. "No. We're friends. We work together at the ad agency a few blocks from here. I thought I'd told you that last night, but I don't remember. Poor Sasuke. I must've texted him nearly a dozen times about bumping into you."

"Did you? I'm sure it was a surprise," he said, addressing Sasuke, "To hear that I was in town."

"Not especially," he answered. "You've always done as you pleased."

He thought Naruto understood his meaning.

"Of course." Naruto nodded. "I should get back to my friend. Ino," he gave her a hug, "It was good to see you. Sasuke."

As Naruto attempted to make his escape, Ino caught him by the arm and whispered something in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened, and his gaze shifted uneasily to Sasuke, then to Ino again.

"I'll think about it," Naruto appeared to say, if Sasuke had any talent for lip reading.

And then he was gone, returning to his _friend_. Friend, huh? What did Naruto know about friends? All he knew was how to abandon them. How could he possibly act that casual around Sasuke? How could he immediately not apologize? Get down on his knees, and -

"Sasuke." Ino took her seat, placing the napkin over her lap. "You look really pissed off right now."

"I'm fine. What did you tell him?"

"I said that," Ino bit her lip before continuing, "When he's done with dinner, he should have a couple of drinks with us."

"Why would you ask him that?" He felt betrayed. "If you want to be the one he takes to bed tonight, could you leave me out of it?"

"Why are you getting angry? And, can I just tell you how incredibly offensive that is for you to say? What is the big deal?"

"Big deal? He left. Without telling _anyone_ , without giving _any_ reason."

"Clearly he had his reasons," she argued. "I don't know what they were, but maybe if you hadn't been so rude, he might have _wanted_ to apologize. Did you ever think of that?"

Sasuke glared, but he wasn't even mad at her. He was mad at Naruto. For changing. For forgetting their past. He'd _always_ valued Sasuke's opinion when they were in high school. Naruto was forever asking him for advice and wanting them to hang out together. He always wanted to try his lame jokes out on Sasuke, and, now, he felt like -

Ino huffed, picking up her glass. "Clearly you two have unresolved issues that you both need to work out. You're 24. Why not make up like adults? I thought he was polite, but you kept glaring at him!"

"Was I supposed to get up and run into his arms like you did?"

"Oh, God. We were having such a nice time, too. I don't care. Let's just do it. You two sit at the table. I'll mediate, we'll have drinks. If you can't reconcile by the time we finish the bottle, then we'll leave. I want dessert, though. Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean I'm skipping out on the tiramisu."

He was aggravated, but she was right. At least about taking his anger out on her. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, fingering the stem of his wine glass.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I understand what Naruto meant to you. Just tell him that you're still upset with him over how he left."

"What's the point?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, consciously putting effort into _not_ searching out Naruto's table.

Although, he wasn't even sitting in the same room as them. There was probably some VIP room where the world's richest people could hang out and count their money together.

"The point is," she said, "You'll feel better after you get it out of your system. It's clearly something that bothers you. So, trust me, okay? I'm sure he wants to talk about it as much as you do."

"I _don't_ want to talk about it. I spent years practicing not talking about it."

"I take back what I said about you being good boyfriend material," Ino remarked while picking at one of the few remaining calamari rings, "As obviously you'd hold a grudge for eternity if possible. Sometimes the bigger man is the one willing to let go of his pride. Naruto may have a totally legitimate reason for doing what he did. I'm only asking you to give him a chance."

"He'll probably leave out the back door," he muttered.

Ino grabbed the bottle of wine and topped off his glass. "Keep drinking. You'll feel much better after you eat and after you've had a few more glasses of this."

* * *

While they ate dinner, which would've been amazing under different circumstances, Ino carried most of the conversation on her own. It wasn't that Sasuke was particularly angry. He was distracted and confused. He couldn't stop thinking about how Naruto had changed. It made him wonder how much _he'd_ changed, if at all? Sasuke, generally, thought he was the same as he'd been in high school.

"Ino," he said, setting his knife and fork down on either side of the plate.

"Yes?" She asked, even though he'd blatantly interrupted her in the middle of a sentence.

"You knew me in high school," Sasuke touched the tip of his finger along the curve of his water glass, "Would you say I've changed much since then?"

"Changed? What do you mean?"

He glanced at her without answering.

"I'd say not especially. We hang out more than we ever did then, but from what I remember, you used to let Naruto affect you a lot. When the two of you fought, you were inconsolable and moody. He was the only one I ever saw who could make you smile or laugh. Everyone always said you were inseparable."

Sasuke hadn't thought about those years for some time. He supposed they were relatively close back then. Besides Itachi, Naruto was the one he spent most of his time with despite his father's dislike of him. He remembered that Naruto changed after his dad died. He had a notorious temper. He got into fights, even with Sasuke. Sometimes they were physical, but it wasn't anything Sasuke couldn't handle.

Impulsively, Naruto might call him up at all hours of the night to see if he wanted to go for a drive or come over and shoot some pool or play video games. When Naruto started dating Sakura, their dynamic became more uncomfortable. He didn't want to say he was jealous of the time those two spent together, but he also didn't like the idea of being ignored just because Naruto had a girlfriend.

"What is it you're most mad about?" Ino asked. "What is it you want him to say?"

"Nothing," he answered and, having completely lost his appetite, crossed his arms.

"You know what you're acting like, right?"

"What."

"You remind me of women who, and I've done this before myself, but when a woman gets rejected by a guy, like, he stops calling her and texting her all of a sudden, and she keeps wondering what she did wrong."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're comparing me to a woman?"

"No." She dabbed her lips with a napkin. "It's an analogy. It's like you two had a bad breakup. Friends come and go over the years. It's not always this big of a deal, but if it still bothers you this much, talk to him. Put it behind you. I think you'll feel better once you do."

"Just seeing him again irritates me."

"I think you're afraid of being rejected again."

"I think you're reaching."

"That's it." Ino got up from the chair, and, at first, Sasuke thought she was storming out on him.

He watched as she approached their waiter. They exchanged a few words, and then he led her toward a hallway that Sasuke thought connected to the kitchen. He waited for some time, maybe ten minutes, before Ino returned. He'd just been about to go in search of her. She looked determined as she took her seat.

"There, it's settled."

"What's settled?" He asked.

"I had the waiter tell me where he was and then I went to speak with him. I told Naruto that the two of you needed to talk. He was with some good looking older guy, but they were almost finished. You can talk here, or go somewhere else, but please, for the love of God, resolve this, Sasuke. I hate seeing you upset."

"I can't believe you would do that," he said, annoyed at the way his heart started to race.

Did Naruto think he set Ino after him? What was he supposed to say? Did Naruto even care about their friendship from back then? What would be the point if all of these feelings were one-sided?

"Don't panic," she whispered. "He seemed... he was okay with it. He might not have wanted to at first, but his friend helped me convince him."

"Did he now."

"Do you want me to stay, or should I call a cab so you two can talk it out alone?"

"That's not necessary. This whole thing isn't necessary." Sasuke attempted to hail the waiter.

"Don't do that," said Ino. "I said I wasn't leaving until I got my tiramisu."

Feeling trapped and slightly panicked, he couldn't help but glare.

"Don't give me that look, Sasuke. This is for the best."

The waiter, having noticed his gesture, came by the table. As promised, Ino ordered her dessert, but Sasuke asked for the check. If this was really going to happen, he wanted to be able to leave immediately after it was over. The silence between them was uncomfortable, at least for him. Ino, on the other hand, appeared happy and content once she received her tiramisu. She was halfway through it by the time Sasuke spotted Naruto coming out of the hallway and making his way toward their table.

Naruto's expression was hard to read. He looked professional and well-styled in a pair of light khaki pants and a royal blue button-down shirt. His hair - shorter than when he was a teenager - was parted at the side and slicked back. While walking, he carried his hands in his pockets, an air of self-confidence and business-like aloofness surrounding him.

Sasuke still couldn't get over the adult version of his former best friend. It almost, perhaps, made him feel inferior to some degree, but he didn't want to believe that money could be the catalyst for such a big change in a person. He didn't meet Sasuke's gaze, which made him angry all over again. He hoped Ino hadn't laid it out that Sasuke, pathetically, needed Naruto's reassurance that he hadn't dropped him because he'd been on the brink of becoming part of the 1%.

"My friend had the tiramisu," Naruto was speaking soley to Ino, "But he wouldn't share it with me. How is it?"

"It's very good," she replied. "Would you like to try some?"

Naruto smiled - that old smile Sasuke remembered, the one that was genuine and real.

"I would. If you don't mind."

Ino sliced off a piece with her fork; Naruto took it from her hand and ate it with relish.

"It's good. I'll have to hit Kakashi later for denying me such awesomeness."

"Kakashi," said Ino. "Was that your friend? Have a seat, talk to us."

There were only two chairs at the table, and without asking anyone working at the restaurant, Naruto grabbed a chair from a nearby table and dragged it to the spot on Ino's right and Sasuke's left.

"How was dinner?" Naruto asked.

"It was very good. I had the pasta with the scallops and shrimp. Sasuke had veal."

Naruto's eyes landed on him. "And. How was yours?"

"Fine," he replied. "Until I lost my appetite."

"Sasuke," Ino scolded, and then sighing, set down her fork. "Naruto."

Naruto's gaze shifted slowly from him to Ino. "Yes?"

"I... we haven't seen you in some time, and, honestly, I won't pretend that I know you well anymore, but we all used to be friends, and I'd like very much if maybe you and Sasuke could have a talk."

"A talk?" Naruto crossed his arms. "Okay. What are we talking about?"

"Sasuke, don't you have anything to say?" Ino asked

The both of them looked his way, but he really didn't have _anything_ he wanted to say. It felt more like they were ganging up on him. Like this was some sort of intervention. He didn't even want this.

"I don't," he replied.

Ino clucked her tongue. "I'm going to smack you. He's here. Just say whatever it is you want to say."

"I'm fine going somewhere else," Naruto said. "If you want."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Sasuke snapped, the bitterness clear in his voice. "Maybe you have a date you need to get to."

Rather than rising to the bait like Naruto would've done when they were 16, he simply stared back at Sasuke very calmly and assessingly. So, Naruto really did think he was better than him now?

"If there's something you think we need to talk about, Sasuke," Naruto said, his words coming evenly, further frustrating him. "I can clear my schedule."

"Thank you, Naruto. I think that would be really nice." Ino waved their waiter over and, without finishing all of her dessert, placed a credit card in the billfold.

"Should I have my driver take us somewhere more private?" Naruto asked.

"I have a car," said Sasuke. "There's no need to inconvenience your _driver_."

"Whatever you want," Naruto replied casually.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, getting angrier at being unable to read him or his motivations. It almost felt as if their personalities from back then were reversed.

"I have an idea," said Ino. "Sasuke can drive us to my apartment. I'll make tea. You two can talk it out. That way you'll have a neutral place to work out your differences."

"Fine," he said.

"I'd love to see your place," Naruto told her, flashing a blinding smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue to insult Naruto about having the need to flirt with every woman he came across, but it would've been equally insulting to Ino.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the places you've lived," Ino replied while signing the check.

Naruto didn't respond.

Ino was the first to get up, followed by Naruto, who moved the chair out of her way and helped her with her purse. Sasuke grit his teeth. Why is it that he was the one who looked like an asshole right now?

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Ino asked, turning to him when he finally stood.

He hadn't thought about that. Together, they'd split an entire bottle.

"I can drive," Naruto offered.

"I'm fine," he said. "I only had a few glasses."

While they were leaving, Ino touched him on the back. He took in a deep, calming breath. Ino was smart enough to walk between them as they headed to his car. Sasuke unlocked the doors with his fob and, out of habit, opened the door for Ino. She thanked him and shut the door once she was inside.

That left Sasuke standing next to Naruto, who had his hand poised to open the back door. There was a lot that seemed to pass between them with just that one look.

"Is this okay?" Naruto asked, keeping his voice low and his eyes on Sasuke.

"I'm not sure either of us has a choice at this point."

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to, Sasuke. I didn't exactly plan for this to happen. I didn't even know you were living here. I thought you would've moved out of this city after college."

"Just because this city wasn't good enough for you doesn't mean I ever had any intentions of leaving."

Naruto looked annoyed, and Sasuke felt some satisfaction in possibly having hit a nerve.

"You haven't changed at all." Naruto shook his head and opened the car door, but Sasuke, placing a hand to the window, forced it shut again.

"I see _you've_ changed. Whether I've changed or not is irrelevant. I'm sure being able to say you've changed makes it easier to justify what happened, but I remember who you were before you inherited all of your father's money."

Naruto took a step forward, bringing them exceptionally close. "I see now that you remember things how you want to remember them. The fact that you're still holding onto some kind of grudge because I was a rich kid speaks volumes. I'm not that kid anymore, which is why I'm willing to sit down and talk to you. Maybe you don't realize just how busy my schedule is, or how difficult it is for me to siphon off a few hours to alleviate whatever temper tantrum you seem to be having after running into me."

Sasuke's hand tightened into a fist. "Very mature, Naruto. Provoking me, are you? As if I asked for this. I would've gone out of my way to avoid you if I could."

"Just like you avoided my ex-girlfriend? I know all about that. I bumped into Sakura last week as a matter of fact."

"So I heard," he replied. "Good for the two of you. I'm sure you'd make as great a couple as you did in high school. You both love money and attention. It's a match made in heaven."

Naruto laughed hollowly, his head tipping down for a second, only for his eyes to travel upward until their gazes were level again. But before either could say anything further, Ino opened the door to yell at them.

"Do we have to do this in the parking lot?" She asked. "My feet are killing me, and I just want to go home and put on some sweats."

"Of course," Naruto said, and moving out of Sasuke's personal space, took hold of the handle. He waited until Sasuke removed his hand from the door before opening it and then slamming it shut.

Sasuke glanced toward the sky and let out a quiet sigh. What the hell had he just gotten himself into? Oddly, that had felt familiar. Arguing with Naruto. They used to stay up late into the night, arguing passionately about the trivial and important. They both always had a different perspective on every issue. Sometimes they argued just for the sake of argument. Maybe because Naruto was bored, or maybe because he was lonely growing up alone in a large house with only maids and butlers for company. That's all Sasuke had been to Naruto at that time. He was a distraction, or just a playmate that was too stupid to see Naruto's true personality, and then when Naruto had the opportunity to leave for something bigger and better - he jumped at it. He'd thrown Sasuke away without any thought or hesitation.

Sasuke'd wanted to pretend that, all this time, it didn't bother him, but if it didn't, wouldn't it make him the same as Naruto?

He went around to the other side of the car and got in, buckling his seat belt. After turning on the ignition, he half-listened to Ino and Naruto's conversation about the restaurant and how Naruto had been served personally by the chef after getting a tour of the kitchen. Sasuke focused on the road, never saying a word in the 15 minutes it took to drive to Ino's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is going up for **Sunshine Asylum** , because you also had a shitty day, so I want you to have another chapter._

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at the dining table with Naruto, who'd spent most of his time sucking up to Ino while she bustled about the kitchen making them tea. To think, he'd been so happy when they walked into the apartment and Sadie started barking like crazy. Unfortunately, after only a couple sniffs of Naruto's fingers, she jumped right into his lap. One more reason for Sasuke to hate that dog.

"That's so funny," Ino said. "She still barks at Sasuke and he's here all the time." She set down one mug in front of him and the other in front of Naruto.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Naruto, did you need any sugar or anything?" Ino asked.

"No, this is fine," Naruto answered.

It was on the tip of Sasuke's tongue to say something biting about Naruto being the type to dump a cup of sugar on an already sweetened cereal. Maybe taking his tea plain made him feel more sophisticated? Tch.

"I'll take Sadie with me, and we'll go see what's on TV, won't we?" She bent over Naruto while in her low-cut pajama top and cradled the tiny dog in her arms. "Try not to kill each other. I'll be in my room if you need anything. Make yourselves at home."

With that, she was gone, leaving the two of them alone. What the _hell_ was he supposed to say?

Quietly, Naruto was sipping at his tea, eyes downcast at the table. He didn't look like he wanted to do this any more than Sasuke, and if that was true, why had he agreed to come here at all?

"You two," Naruto said suddenly, "Really aren't dating?"

"Why would we lie about that?"

"It's just a question. You seem close. I don't remember you being close in high school."

"Things change," he said. "People change."

Naruto sighed. "Listen. Why don't we get straight to the point. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

He eyed Naruto for a while, trying to discern whether he was playing dumb on purpose, or maybe he was just trying to piss Sasuke off.

"I didn't," he said. "This is Ino meddling and sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"I wouldn't say that," Naruto argued. "She's worried about you. What's so wrong about that?"

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're acting like you don't remember anything about back then. As if it's not unusual for someone to up and disappear like that."

Naruto appeared to flinch. "I didn't... disappear."

"Really. What would you call it?"

"Sasuke, I - " But Naruto stopped and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "If you want an apology, then, yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't do it intentionally. I mean, I didn't do it with the intention of wanting to hurt anyone." He ran his thumb along the curve of the mug's handle. "Especially you."

"This is stupid."

Naruto looked up at his words. "That was a long time ago."

"I guess that makes it okay then, huh? Great. Well, you apologized, so that's that. Good for you."

For some reason, Naruto had the audacity to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"This reminds me of how we used to be. I guess I'd forgotten. I lead a busy life now, so there's hardly time for me to think. I... honestly tried to put this place out of my head, and now, well." He made a vague gesture with his hand. "After I turned 21, people stopped arguing with me, you know? I have employees and advisors, and - "

"Are you really bragging right now?"

"No, you ba- " Naruto, shaking his head, clamped down on his words, but Sasuke knew what he'd been about to say.

"What is it you want to say?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the nostalgic feeling of their bickering and name calling.

"The way you used to talk to me. The way you talk to me now. _No one_ talks to me like that."

"I'm so sorry that I have no interest in kneeling at your feet just because you happen to have more money than I do."

"Then tell me, Sasuke," Naruto said seriously. "You seem to think I've done you so wrong because I left. But you're no saint either. After all, you decided to date Sakura. You didn't even like her when the three of us hung out. I guess all of the times that you tried to tell me to break up with her make sense now."

"Maybe I felt bad for her," he said condescendingly since Naruto's accusations made Sasuke want to punch him in the face. "You leaving is something we had in common. I suppose you could say _you're_ what brought us together."

"But you aren't together anymore," Naruto responded matter-of-factly, which insinuated the two of them had done more than dancing last week.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So what you're saying is you heard I dated Sakura and decided to get back at me by sleeping with her last weekend?"

Naruto blinked at him several times. "Is that what you think?"

"You were always a terrible liar. I heard from a friend that the two of you were at the club and apparently all over each other."

"I see." Naruto nodded. "That's one thing that definitely hasn't changed about you. You have an opinion on everything whether you know all of the facts or not."

"Then, please. Enlighten me."

Before Naruto could answer, they were interrupted by a mechanical series of beeps, which apparently was a notification sound on the other man's phone. Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Not now," he said. "I'll call you later." Naruto was staring at him while he spoke, but then he looked off to the side. "For fuck's sake, Kakashi. No."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, remembering that name from the restaurant.

"Tell them whatever you need to tell them to make it happen. Listen, I'm with someone. _Yes_. I'm hanging up. Fine. I'll worry about it later. No. Later, later. Not 10 minutes later. Jesus Christ. I'm turning off my phone."

Naruto did turn it off and angrily stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Friend of yours?" He asked.

"My partner."

"Partner?"

" _Partner_. You were saying."

Sasuke was fairly sure Naruto meant business partner, but there was something off-putting about his tone and _their_ way of communicating. It was oddly familiar.

"If you're that busy," he said. "There's no need for you to stay."

"Listen, Sasuke. I've apologized. What more do you want from me?" Naruto's tone reflected exhaustion, frustration, and resignation.

Was he supposed to feel bad for him because he overworked himself?

"Tell me why."

"Huh?"

For just a second, Naruto looked like an idiot kid again. The way his eyes used to squint shut when profoundly confused.

"Simple enough question," he said. "Why did you leave without saying anything? I went to your house two days after graduation, and they said you were gone. I thought that meant a week or two. Maybe you'd gone on one of your stupid trips you sometimes took after you fought with Sakura. Then I thought maybe you'd be back after the summer was over, but years went by, and I never heard from you."

Naruto's fingers brushed across the table and then he fingered a particular spot where there was a long scratch from Sadie's nails.

"I did have a fight with Sakura. I didn't realize that was a thing I did. Or that you noticed."

"So, what? She broke your heart and that was all it took to abandon everyone?"

Naruto's brow furrowed. "You mean _you_. You keep sayin' I abandoned everyone else, but you mean you, right? I abandoned _you_. That's why you're mad. Not for anyone else's sake."

"Fine. Yes. I thought we were friends, but I guess we weren't."

Naruto looked taken aback, even his face seemed to lose some of its color.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing." Naruto shook his head and, like he used to do as a teenager, chewed at the side of his bottom lip. "Heh. It's just funny, I guess. I don't remember you ever callin' me that when we were kids. I mean. I was pretty sure we were, but you never said it."

Sasuke didn't get his point, so he remained silent.

Naruto breathed out a heavy sigh and scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

"So," said Sasuke. "What is it you fought about with Sakura that you felt the only solution was to run away to Cambodia or Haiti, or wherever it was you ended up?"

"Somalia," Naruto murmured. "It was a mission trip that I tagged along on since I'd donated money to the church. Honestly, it was one of the best things I ever did. It changed me. Seeing people living like that and knowing I could make a difference. Now I have a foundation based around providing medical equipment and supplies to villages that need it."

He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm glad to hear you saw the light."

Naruto snorted. "I know how it sounds, and I know that's not what you want to hear. I guess being able to stay busy meant I didn't have to think about what I'd done or that me bein' gone would have an effect on anybody."

"We've all done just fine without you. Obviously. I did. Sakura did. Everyone."

"That's good," Naruto replied softly. "I didn't go away wishing anything horrible on people, Sasuke. I just thought I had to get away. I was stupid and didn't know how to handle the situation at the time, but after I finished traveling, I needed to go to school. I needed to graduate from a decent university so that I could take on dad's work and do good things. I needed people who'd follow me, who shared my vision."

"People like your partner?" Sasuke nearly spat.

"Kakashi?" Naruto brushed his fingers across his lips. "Yeah. He used to work under my dad. Or, more like my dad was his mentor. He's someone I can trust."

He didn't understand the bitterness and anger rising within him. Why was it so easy for Naruto to discard him for this other life? It was okay for Kakashi to be at his side, but no one else was worthy? No one else could understand the burden of being a poor rich boy who felt a responsibility to make the world a better place for those who had less than him?

"I've heard enough," he said.

Naruto gazed at him as if he'd been somewhere far off. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke held onto the edge of the table. "I don't know why I let this bother me for so long. I knew you were fickle and temperamental, but I also thought you weren't the type of person who'd abandon the people you cared about. Then again, maybe you never cared at all. Now I understand, and I can say it wasn't worth the thought I put into it."

"You're still this angry?" Naruto asked as if it perplexed him.

"I'm not anything."

"Sasuke... it's been so long. I... don't wanna go back there again."

He watched, unsympathetic, as Naruto started to fidget with one of his cufflinks. "I'm sorry that you and your girlfriend had a fight. What, was she _pregnant_?"

Naruto's look of astonishment caused Sasuke's heart to drop into his stomach. Although he'd dated Sakura for nearly a year, they rarely spoke of Naruto during that time. It's not like they had to considering just seeing her reminded him of Naruto every day. How could he look at her and not think of him and sometimes get angry all over again?

"No," Naruto answered eventually. "We rarely, you know, did anything. It was clear, even back then, that she was in love with you. Good for her, though, that she was able to get what she wanted in the end."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "You two were always all over each other."

"Is that how you remember it?" Naruto stroked his chin. "Pretty sure that we fought all of the time. Almost as much as you and I did. She was the first girl I ever liked, and I guess I thought that's what guys our age are supposed to do."

"So what are you saying? The two of you... fought over me?"

Naruto waved a dismissive hand at the question. "This was a long time ago."

"You keep saying that, but I know you were with her last weekend."

"So?" Naruto sounded like he was losing his patience. "I ran into her at a club, big deal. She seemed like she was in a good place. She told me she dated you. I was pissed and confused at first, but... I thought, fuck it. I don't care about that drama anymore. I've seen a lot of things in this world. I don't want to hold grudges or live in the past."

Sasuke scoffed. "You're saying I'm living in the past?"

"Why are you always putting words in my mouth?"

"Probably because you always talk big, about making a difference. But when it comes down to it, you're as shallow as she ever was. It would've made sense for you two to be together again."

Naruto picked up his mug and held it close to his lips. "Is that what you really think?"

"It is."

"Then maybe you never knew me at all."

"Isn't that what I've been saying this entire time?" Frustrated, he picked up his mug and, walking to the sink, tossed what was left out before rinsing it clean. He felt a presence behind him, and, as he turned, came face to face with Naruto.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"No idea about what?" He asked.

"You live in your own world, Sasuke. You always have. You've always had these rigid principles. You'd always categorize people so easily based on your narrow world perspective. I'm sorry that I hurt you. In fact, I thought I was doing you a favor. Back then, I - "

Sasuke waited, his heart pounding in his chest. He held his hand over it, wondering why it was racing so hard.

"Do we have to only talk about this stuff?" Naruto asked, and, much to Sasuke's relief, walked away from him to lean against the refrigerator. "I don't even know what you've been up to all these years. Well, except the whole dating Sakura thing."

He eyed Naruto warily. "Does that really bother you?"

"A little, yeah. Maybe more than a little."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"It's weird to me is all." Naruto crossed his arms and gazed toward the ceiling. "You didn't like her when I was with her, but then you dated her after college. I don't know what to think about the fact we've been intimate with the same woman. It makes me wonder. When you were with her, how could you not think about it?"

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. He most definitely didn't want to think about it. "Like you said. It was me she wanted all along."

"Then I guess I'll consider you a philanthropist," Naruto said lightly, though it ultimately sounded sarcastic to Sasuke. "For giving yourself so freely."

"I hope that doesn't mean I have to start hanging out with your inner circle of rich white men who have nothing better to do than dump money bags on the less fortunate."

"Hm." Naruto appeared amused by his response. "I don't think you'd fit in with them. For a lot of reasons. By the way, where do you live now? Not with your parents, I'm guessin'."

Sasuke moved from the sink, brushing past him to take a seat at the table again. "You don't need to know that."

"Too late. One of your friends told me. The shaggy-haired kid with the tattoo who doesn't understand the concept of personal space?"

Sasuke knew exactly who he meant. "You met Sai."

"Right, that was his name. He looked a little like you now that I think about it."

He sent Naruto a glare.

"Definitely not as good looking as you, of course." Naruto smiled mischievously. "Not Sakura's type, that's for sure."

"If she's into good looking men, I suppose that explains her indifference toward you back then."

"Asshole." But Naruto didn't appear offended. "Does that mean I'm more good looking now?"

Obviously that comment didn't warrant a response.

"So, he told me you bought a house," Naruto said.

"I doubt that's an astounding feat to someone like you," he said, watching Naruto as he walked around the room, nosing at things and picking stuff up.

"On the contrary, I'm impressed." Naruto flipped through one of Ino's magazines he'd found on the counter. "And Itachi?"

"None of your concern."

"Do you really want me to go?" Naruto's tone didn't show any indication that he was taking him seriously at all.

"You're free to do as you please."

Naruto set down the magazine and came toward him. "I wanna see your house."

"No. Absolutely not," he said firmly.

"No?" Naruto was grinning, but he didn't get why. "Then let's go for a drive like we used to."

"If you want to go for a drive, call your driver. Or your partner, Kakashi. He seemed like he had something urgent to discuss with you."

He knew that sounded childish, but he didn't care. Plus he hated the fact that Naruto sounded so cocky, as if he was completely confident he could get Sasuke to do whatever he wanted.

Naruto slipped a hand into his pocket. "Kakashi knows I had business to take care of. He's just trying to butt in because he's not met any of my friends from high school."

"Why would he want to meet your friends from high school?" Sasuke asked curiously, still trying to wrap his head around their relationship.

"Why wouldn't he?" Naruto asked so plainly that Sasuke didn't know what he was supposed to think.

"Does he know that you're out at the clubs every night, picking up strange women?"

Naruto looked amused again, which Sasuke found incredibly patronizing.

"I don't go out _every_ night," he said, teasing him. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You're annoying."

"You used to say that all the time. C'mon. Let's go for a drive. I won't be in town forever, and even if you hate my guts... I don't dislike you."

"What the hell kind of apology is that supposed to be?" Sasuke asked, sitting forward in his seat.

Naruto bent over him, one hand on the table, and the other on the back of his chair. It was too close for comfort.

"I already apologized," he said, voice low. "I didn't think you'd ever be that upset by me going away. Half the time I had no idea how you felt. You always called me names and thought you were smarter than me. I know you thought I was an idiot for dating Sakura."

"You'd always say I was jealous if I brought up the fact that she was just using you for - " Sasuke stopped mid-sentence. He didn't want to go there. He didn't want to say such a cruel thing.

"Not gonna finish that sentence?" Naruto straightened up, moved back a step, and stretched his arms above his head, fingertips nearly touching the ceiling fan. "I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I was aware of a lotta things back then. ...I'm aware of them now."

He didn't quite get his meaning, and out of curiosity had to ask, "...Where is it you want to drive to?"

Naruto regarded him for a moment. "Wherever. It never mattered before, did it? We'd just drive. For hours. If it's okay with you, I'd like to forget about work and responsibility for the night. You sound like you're always busy, too. Maybe you could use a break?"

"I'm fine, but thank you for your unsolicited concern."

"Don't be that way. Arguing for us was always like foreplay," Naruto mumbled, reaching up to hit one of the fan paddles, making the whole thing spin.

Sasuke felt blood rush to his cheeks. "You can't just say things like that, idiot."

"Well, it was. Wasn't it?" He looked directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Had Naruto been this cool back then? He didn't think so.

"What about Ino?"

"I guess if she's into threesomes," Naruto grinned widely at him, "She can come with? Obviously you're not averse to sharing women with me." Then he cleared his throat after the dark look Sasuke sent his way. "Ahem. Bad joke, sorry. I'm not mad about Sakura. I'm sure in your head, you probably thought I deserved it for leaving."

"Are you saying I only dated Sakura to get back at you?"

"Honestly?" Naruto tilted his head in thought. "I considered it, yeah. It's a lot easier to think of it that way than - Well. It doesn't matter now."

Sasuke studied him suspiciously.

"What's with that look?" Naruto asked.

He shook his head, ultimately befuddled by Naruto's behavior. "Should I take you to your house?"

"Nah." Naruto folded his arms behind his head. "It's big and empty. I've been avoidin' it like the plague since I've been here."

"Mansions not good enough for you anymore? Would a palace be more sufficient?"

"I'd rather go to your house. I'd like to see where you live. I want to see the home that you chose for yourself. Even if it's a hundredth the size of my place, I'd guess it's better. I'd guess it feels more like home than mine ever did."

Sudden flashes of them as teenagers bombarded him. Memories he'd forgotten of all the times Naruto seemed sad or lonely. When he was so desperate he'd come find Sasuke at his house and force him to drive them around the city for hours, just so Naruto wouldn't have to go back home and be alone.

"This one time," Sasuke said. "Only because after tonight, I'm sure we'll never see each other again. I'll accept your apology. Even if I don't understand it. Or you. Not like I used to."

Naruto appeared to lose some of his confidence and humor at his words. In fact, he looked really hurt by them, but Sasuke didn't feel all that bad about it. He got up from his chair with the intention of letting Ino know they were leaving.

"I'll tell Ino," he said. "Don't forget to wash your mug out and put it away. We don't have any maids around here to clean up after us."

* * *

While on their way out of the apartment, Ino walked them to the door. She carried Sadie in her arms. The dog licked at Naruto's fingers while he scratched the traitorous animal behind the ear.

"Have fun you two," said Ino, waving to the both of them. "Naruto, let's do dinner or grab a drink before you leave, okay? I don't want it to be another six years before I see you again."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek. "Sure. I've always got room in my schedule for a beautiful woman."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Ino apparently found it endearing. She laughed and blushed and did all the things Sasuke found so annoying about women.

"Goodbye, Ino," he said, waiting impatiently by the door.

"Call me tomorrow, Sasuke."

Once Naruto finally finished flirting, they headed to his car. He thought about driving off and leaving Naruto here, but he'd probably just go back inside Ino's place, and - well, who knows what they'd get up to. He unlocked the car and had his fingers on the key, ready to turn the ignition.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked.

"What? Driving?" Naruto started playing with the temperature. "Don't you think it's cold in here?"

He swatted his hand away. "Could you not change my settings?"

"Ow. Do you have to be so violent?"

"When I'm around you, I can't help but be violent."

"Tch. I wonder what that says about you," Naruto muttered. "Fine."

Once Sasuke was sure Naruto intended to keep his hands to himself, he started the car.

"Now, where is it we're going?" He asked.

"Dunno." Naruto was staring out the window as Sasuke pulled away from the side of the curb. "Remember that spot we used to go to by the airport?"

"That's trespassing."

"Didn't bother you back then," Naruto replied, glancing at him.

"You were always trying to get me in trouble."

"I wasn't," Naruto argued, although he was grinning impishly. "I just... happened to get in trouble a lot, and you sometimes happened to be there when I got caught."

"Right. It's never your intention for anyone else to be hurt by your actions. How could I forget?"

Because he wasn't all that eager to be stuck alone with Naruto in his house (or even for Naruto to know where he lived), he began driving in the direction of the airport. When they were teenagers they would sometimes go there and park just outside the fence that bordered the end of the runway. It wasn't a big airport by any means, and there were only two airlines that had no more than a handful of flights each day. They would sit on the hood of Sasuke's car and watch planes fly overhead. Sometimes they would talk, but a lot of times they just sort of sat there, watching the sky.

During the drive, Naruto kept mostly quiet, which made him anxious. He looked over once or twice, but Naruto appeared preoccupied.

"Are you positive you shouldn't be doing something else?" Sasuke asked. "I'm sure being a very important person, there are better ways for you to spend your time."

Naruto didn't immediately respond, but after a minute, he turned to him. "How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm confused, I think. I wouldn't have expected you to still be mad after all this time. The weird thing is... I know you want me to feel bad, and I _do_. I did. I felt like I'd run away - "

"You _did_ run away."

"Okay. I did. If you wanna look at it that way. I also did what I had to do. I couldn't have stayed here and been able to build what I have over the past years."

"I don't see why you couldn't fulfill your _father's_ dreams for _you_ and also have the courtesy to tell people that you were leaving. Yes, especially me. Before you say anything about me speaking so generally. At least you could've told _me_ , Naruto. I'm sure I looked like such a fool to everyone else who thought I'd be the one to know what happened to you."

"Since when have you ever cared what other people think," Naruto mumbled, sounding more like a petulant child than a successful businessman and philanthropist. "You're really not gonna tell me what Itachi's up to?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I always liked your brother."

"Itachi thought you were a jerk."

"He did not!" Naruto actually sat up in the seat and leaned over into Sasuke's space, pointing a finger at him.

Sasuke smirked. "I was kidding."

"Bastard." Naruto pouted again and crossed his arms.

"...No one's ever called me that but you."

"I find that hard to believe," came Naruto's immediate reply.

Sasuke accidentally laughed.

"This feels like a fucking time warp," said Naruto.

"It does." He had to agree. "Itachi's engaged. I guess that's new."

"Seriously? To who? Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it. She was one of his firm's clients. He went to a meeting in Switzerland, and she was presenting to the board. They've been together for three years with him flying back and forth to Europe at least a couple of times a month."

"Wow, so is she moving here, or is he moving there?"

"That's a good question. The wedding isn't until next year."

"Itachi Uchiha getting married. That's amazing."

"He's always had a string of accomplished girlfriends, even since high school."

"Yeah, true. They were always smart and nice and usually pretty funny. I've heard plenty of people in my circle drop his name."

"I'm sure your _circle_ is always in need of a good lawyer."

"They are," Naruto agreed. "I won't even tell you how much I spend on lawyers every year."

"All of those sexual harassment suits catching up to you?"

"Ha!" Naruto laughed. "Yeah, right. Women have always been the least of my problems."

Sasuke glared.

"Well, I mean besides Sakura. Not that she was really a problem per se."

"And you're still not going to tell me what the two of you fought about?"

"I thought we already discussed this," Naruto said.

"You indicated the two of you fought about me, so I assume you were pissed off that she, what, wanted to break up?"

"I wish it was as simple as that." Naruto sighed.

"You're not making any sense."

"I don't remember you bein' this chatty when we used to drive around."

Well, that shut Sasuke up for a while. They arrived at the dirt path next to a plowed cornfield that bumped up against the fence at the end of the runway. With all of this dust, he'd have to get his car washed tomorrow. They came to a stop, just outside of where the airport lights could reach. He'd already turned off his headlights.

Naruto, without waiting for him, got out of the car first. Sasuke stared at him through the window before opening his door.

"I wish there were more stars out," Naruto commented.

"It's cloudy tonight," he replied, "What do you expect?"

"I should've had us stop and get a bottle of wine. Although, you already had half a bottle at dinner." Naruto looked at him over his shoulder and grinned. "It reminds me of that one time at my house. It was my 16th birthday, and, hm, who was it? That guy who was a year or two younger than Itachi? What was his name, you know, he had blond hair and really hated your guts?"

"Deidara," Sasuke answered, frowning at the thought of him.

"Oh, yeah. He was weird. I thought he had a thing for you. He was tryin' to get you drunk, and then I remember he called Itachi to tattle on you. Itachi came over to get you, but I told him you were passed out in my bed upstairs, so he stayed and partied with us. He knew it was my birthday, too. He brought me a card and everything."

He shoved a hand into his pocket. "I don't remember any of that except that Deidara kept telling me the drinks weren't strong. I don't remember passing out in your bed."

Naruto walked around to the front of the car. "You didn't. You passed out in the bathroom, and then I _carried_ you up to the bedroom 'cause I knew no one would bother you in there. Asshole. Didn't even last until midnight, and it was my birthday."

"Well, sorry for getting in the way of your plans with Sakura."

"Sakura left early that night, remember? She had to go with her mother to Atlanta the next day. It was her grandmother's 60th birthday."

"How do you remember these things?" Sasuke watched as Naruto climbed on top of the hood and sat facing the runway.

Sasuke debated whether or not he wanted to join him, but standing around like an idiot didn't sound super appealing. He climbed up and sat beside Naruto, enough distance between them to be comfortable. What annoyed him was how easy and familiar this felt, like they were picking up from senior year. The night was mostly quiet, the only noise coming from the cars passing behind on the main road. There was a truck driving on the tarmac, but they wouldn't have been able to spot the car from there. Idly, he wondered if they'd see a plane land before they ended up leaving.

"Sasuke."

He was looking up at the sky. "What is it?"

"Did you date much in college? I mean, besides Sakura. You started dating the end of your senior year, right?"

"Something like that," he answered. "And no, I didn't date all that much. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Is this you going on about how me dating her was some form of revenge?"

"It was simple curiosity," said Naruto. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Is that the kind of sophisticated language you use to persuade big businesses into giving their money to your foundation?"

Naruto crossed his legs at the ankles. "Heh. My candidness has worked pretty well on a lot of those people. Believe me, when you have as much money as them, or even more, then they're the ones who wind up kissin' your ass. Plus those guys can write it off every year. They save money by givin' money. If I didn't know as much about all that financial stuff, all of the loopholes and tax breaks, we wouldn't have been able to accomplish half of what we do every year."

"I'm sure the poor people of the world thank you for your sacrifice of being forced to socialize with the wealthy while also being wealthy."

"Poor people don't always care where the money comes from, Sasuke. They're just glad to have clean drinking water and vaccinations so their kids don't die of malaria."

Sasuke glanced at him, surprised by his tone.

"What? Apparently I can't do anything right in your eyes. You hate me because I left, you hate me because I have money. What can I possibly do to please you? Obviously your standards are so high, I'll never be able to reach them in this lifetime."

"You don't have to go that far," he mumbled. "...And I don't _hate_ you. You're exaggerating as usual. You were always a drama queen."

"You're the only person in the world I know who can appear to be apologizing while also insulting a person."

Sasuke scowled. "I wasn't apologizing. I was simply refuting a false accusation. I never said I hated you. I wouldn't go that far."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "They say there's a fine line between love and hate. If you've been pissed at me for this long, it would mean you either hate my guts or you're - "

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"I would've had to have done somethin' really terrible in a previous life for a cold-hearted bastard like you to fall for me."

"I could say the same about you."

"What?" Naruto sat up in a huff. "You'd be lucky. And did you just call me cold-hearted?"

"Of the two of us, who abandoned his friends without thinking twice?"

Naruto heaved a sigh, pushing his fingers through his hair as he fell back against the windshield. "Fucking frustrating you are," he said. "You act like it was so easy for me."

"Wasn't it? You admitted you ran away."

"I didn't - " Naruto turned to him. "I wasn't running away how you think. I... wasn't _afraid_ of anything. I was frustrated, mostly with myself. I didn't see any other alternatives. Maybe I even thought I'd be back or maybe I'd give up halfway through on my plan, just like I always used to when we were kids. If shit got hard, I'd whine and complain and run to you to ask what I should do next. But I didn't want to run to you anymore. I couldn't - "

"It's fine," said Sasuke, keeping his tone short. "You don't owe me any explanations anymore. You've already made it clear that you were doing what you had to do."

Naruto made an angry sound in his throat. "God, I want to shake you. I _wish_ I could tell you all the things I was feelin' at the time. It's not like I didn't fuckin' miss you like crazy." His tone became gentler. "I was glad that there weren't phones or internet, because then I wouldn't email you or call you up and force you to talk me out of livin' in the fuckin' middle of nowhere Africa."

Sasuke absorbed his words slowly, trying to reconcile what Naruto was saying with the anger he'd held in his heart for so long. He wanted to keep believing that Naruto never gave him any thought from the moment he left town. It annoyed him that he felt flattered by Naruto's admission of having _missed_ him. It was also validating to know his opinion had such a big influence on Naruto, after all. He'd always thought so to some degree, but he was never sure how Naruto truly felt since that's not something they talked about. Naruto spoke of _liking_ Sakura in the way teenage boys do about their crush or girlfriend, but they never talked of their own friendship. Sasuke knew Naruto was important to him as a friend, especially now that he was older, but how was he supposed to know how Naruto felt?

"There were times," Naruto said after a while, his gaze intense while it rested on him, "That I thought of you over the years. When I traveled to new countries, when traveling was still kind of new and exciting and not completely tiring like it is now, that I talked to you in my head. I wondered what you'd think, about some of the amazing people I met, or some of the sights. Like when I was at Victoria Falls, and I thought... Jesus Christ I wish Sasuke was here to see this, he'd get exactly how a place like this should be appreciated by people."

He tried not to show that he was affected by such a confession. "Well, it sounds like you had a companion to keep you from getting too bored or lonely."

"Huh? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess. It's true that we didn't get along at first, but... now we're really close. Probably more close than two people should be."

Sasuke felt an odd pang of jealousy that he wrote off as not being so much _jealous_ as being annoyed at how easily he was replaced.

"Good for you," he said snidely. "Be sure to send me an invitation when the two of you get engaged."

"Wow, Sasuke." Naruto laughed. "I thought you were way more progressive than that. Since when did you become a homophobe?"

"I don't think there was anything homophobic about my statement," he said, taking offense. "Just amusing that you were fine investing in building a relationship with him simply because he could advance your career."

"I'm confused." Naruto shifted around until he was sitting cross-legged, facing him. "Why do you act like you're jealous of how he's been at my side this whole time? You're acting like I rejected you or something. Did you confess to me at some point, and I completely blacked it out? Because I'm _pretty_ sure I would've remembered something like that."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't be a child."

"So you're sayin' you _don't_ sound like a jilted lover?"

"Tch. You're delusional. As always."

"Right, right. I suppose I should be flattered." Naruto spun around and leaned back again, stretching his arms toward the sky.

"Why's that?"

"I always thought you were a passionate guy. You were quiet mostly, but you always said what you thought, you always stood by your opinion, and, honestly, I never thought you could do wrong. I believed in everything you said like it was God's word. I always looked up to you and wanted to be like you, and I know if I tried to tell you, that when I thought of the image I had of you in my head - it was what kept me going when I felt like it was all too much or I wanted to give up. I thought: What would Sasuke say if I gave up here?" Naruto shook his head. "It was probably best to put some space between us. I'm sure I was as infatuated with you as Sakura was."

Sasuke looked at him in surprise, his chest constricting in an odd way. How could Naruto say those things so easily? Didn't he know how it sounded?

"You make it sound like you were in love with me," he said with the intent of mocking him, but, instead, it came out more like a question.

Naruto shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

He didn't know what to say and suddenly felt strangely light-headed. Hopefully closing his eyes would help. In the distance, he could hear the low hum of a plane's engine.

"Maybe we'll get to see one land, after all," Naruto murmured.

"I think I'm ready to go," he said.

"Huh? You don't want to stay and watch it come in?"

"No, I'm ready to go." He felt an urgent need to leave, and when Naruto touched him on the arm, he jerked away from the blond man.

"What's your deal?" Naruto asked, taking the rebuff personally.

"Nothing," he said. "I just want to go."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He slid off the side of the hood and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

After a minute, Naruto got off the hood, too. He stood there, watching Sasuke with concern.

"It's nothing," Sasuke told him, and, realizing then that he didn't think he could drive them safely back to his house, passed the keys over to Naruto.

"Why am I driving?" Naruto asked.

Without replying, Sasuke went to the passenger's side door, but Naruto followed and caught him by the arm, pulling him close.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Sasuke only need look at him, and Naruto, after searching his face, gave a nod.

"You'll have to tell me where you live, though."

"It's in the GPS," he replied.

Naruto let go of his arm. "Alright then."

Sasuke got into the car. He didn't really care whether Naruto was confused. He just wanted to sit down and lean his head against the cool glass of the window. Eventually Naruto got in, too, and set the GPS to "Home".

"I remember that neighborhood," Naruto said as he started driving them down the dirt path. "That's not too far from where my godparents used to live."

Sasuke didn't comment. He knew Naruto would remember the house once he saw it. Meanwhile, Sasuke rested his head against the window, thankful that, for once, Naruto knew to keep his mouth shut. Back then, Sasuke had always been the one to drive them around like this, and now Naruto was the one at the wheel.

Maybe they really had reversed their roles. Naruto was successful, popular, and had seen parts of the world that Sasuke could only dream of seeing. It made him feel small. It made him wonder if he really was jealous, not like Naruto had put it, but jealous that Naruto was leading an amazing life while Sasuke'd remained in their hometown. He knew that the differences between them - including the fact that Naruto grew up rich - were out of his control. Sasuke didn't want money or fame. Even looking at Naruto, he knew that it wasn't an easy life. Maybe it was more the fact that Naruto could accomplish all of these things without him that bothered him the most.

Obviously Naruto had always been capable of great things, so no wonder he could leave Sasuke behind. He supposed had he been in Naruto's shoes, he would've made a similar choice. He wouldn't have given a second thought to leaving this place and all of his friends behind to chase after some extraordinary ambition. It was amazing for Naruto, really, but for Sasuke, it only left him feeling empty and useless.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd pulled into Sasuke's driveway.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He'd turned off the ignition and was staring at Sasuke, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke kept his gaze forward. "It was for sale."

"Jesus, Sasuke, but did you have to buy _this_ one?"

He looked at him. "You don't have to make a big deal about it. I always liked this house. It happened to come on the market when I started my job at the agency."

Naruto seemed rattled, maybe even angry. This is part of the reason why Sasuke hadn't wanted to tell him where he lived, let alone show him.

"I guess... it doesn't matter," Naruto mumbled. "That was a long time ago."

So far, that had become Naruto's catchphrase for the evening. Sasuke unclicked his seatbelt.

"Well," he said. "Are you coming in?"

"Is it... the same as when we were kids?"

"I've done some updates. Itachi helped."

"Hm."

Naruto remained hesitant, but Sasuke didn't feel inclined to sit and explain anything to him. He didn't owe Naruto _any_ explanation, and his decision to buy this particular house didn't mean much. Yes, he'd liked it as a kid, when they were very young, and the two of them used to come here to visit Naruto's godparents. Both ended up passing away. Since Naruto was so often left alone while his parents were out of town on business, he would spend the night at this house. Sasuke would stay with him. They'd watch horror movies and do all of the stupid stuff young, pre-teen boys would do. They treated Sasuke like they did Naruto, with great affection.

Besides being an aesthetically appealing home, it also held very positive feelings for him, but it wasn't like he planned or set out to buy this house. He'd say it was more of a fateful opportunity. Everything else was too far from work or needed way too much work. This one happened to be in decent shape and also fit into his rather conservative budget.

While waiting for Sasuke to unlock the door, Naruto remained quiet. He flipped on the light in the hallway once they were inside and led the way to the kitchen.

"It's all... fancy," said Naruto. "And no shag carpeting."

"The previous owners got rid of that, don't worry. It's all hardwood throughout now."

"The counters and cabinets are updated. It's..."

Sasuke gave the slightest raise of an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged, offering a smile. "It's overwhelming, I guess. Lots of memories."

He merely looked at Naruto, not knowing what he was expected to say. Sasuke found it comforting to live in a home that had warm memories. It didn't bother him at all, and if Naruto wanted to make a bigger deal out of it than it was, that was his prerogative.

While Naruto nosed around at everything, Sasuke went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "Want anything?"

"I'm fine," Naruto answered and, noticing the bag from the jewelry store, picked it up and peered inside. "What's this? Did you buy yourself some jewelry?"

Sasuke went over and snatched it out of his hand.

"Do you mind?"

"Hm. Awfully sensitive. Is it for a girlfriend?"

"Moron," he said. "I told you Itachi is engaged. It's a present to give to him at his engagement party next month."

"Oh." Naruto smiled as he ran his thumb over the gold paper and pulled at one of the matching (curly) gold ribbons.

"Ino helped pick it out." He felt the need to clarify.

"Did she?" Naruto raised his eyes from the gift and, even as he set it on the table, kept holding onto it. "Are you sure you two aren't - ?"

"Why. Are you intending to make a move on her?"

"Not if you had dibs." Naruto's expression became more serious. "Maybe I will have somethin' if you don't mind. Beer or wine is fine."

"I have both."

"A beer would be good, thanks."

Sasuke went to the fridge to grab him a bottle of whatever Shikamaru left behind last time he'd had everyone from the office over for a poker game. Out of habit, he went ahead and removed the cap before handing it to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said, and for the briefest instant, their hands touched.

Naruto didn't show much of a reaction, but, oddly, Sasuke almost lost his grip on the bottle. Maybe it was static electricity.

"Your parents must be happy," said Naruto, "To have one of their sons getting married."

"Mother's thrilled. She already has the wedding planned. Even when the bride lives in another country."

"Moms are into that kinda thing I guess, huh?"

Sasuke had known and liked Naruto's mom quite well. He still thought of her frequently. Because he'd known her, it never felt awkward - after she passed - to talk to Naruto about her. Although, it was more Naruto who didn't always want to talk about his mom. It was like he'd been angry at her for leaving.

"Well," Naruto said after the lull in conversation, "Are you goin' to give me the full tour? Show me what else you've done to my godparents' house?"

"If you want." He started toward the living room, and Naruto followed.

Sasuke explained some of the things he'd changed, which wasn't all that much besides painting the walls, installing a new ceiling fan, and adding the surround sound (or, well, with the help of Itachi). He'd had the floors re-sanded and stained slightly darker, but it was all the original wood from when the house was built in the '40s. When Naruto's godparents had lived here, all of the wood was hidden beneath ugly brown shag. Thankfully, the people who moved in after them had the sense to remove it. The living room opened out onto the deck, so Naruto peeked out of the sliding glass door. Eventually Sasuke wanted to replace the sliding door with French doors. He wasn't handy, so he'd have to wait for the next time Itachi visited, or hire a professional to install them.

"Do you remember when they'd sit us down in front of the TV and let us eat microwave meals on a tray? I remember thinkin' that was so cool."

"I'm sure you thought it was a novelty," said Sasuke, "Since you were so used to being served by the help at your house."

"I preferred it. So, what about the rest?"

"It's just the bedrooms and two bathrooms. You've seen bedrooms before."

It was true that there was nothing particularly special about the bedrooms, but he also didn't feel too comfortable with Naruto snooping around his room. Plus, whenever they'd been kids, Naruto had been a notorious slob. Maybe it was out of habit that he felt cautious of letting him into his room since he liked to keep it meticulous.

Naruto was looking up at the fan. "You know one of your bulbs is out, right?"

Sasuke glanced at it. "I'm aware. They keep going out, but I haven't had time to call an electrician."

"Hm. Are you sure the light bulbs are the right wattage? The wiring has to be pretty old in this place."

"They're standard bulbs."

"I could take a look if you want. I used to rig houses up with electricity when I was in Africa. I mean, after I watched the professionals do it several times."

"I wouldn't want you to electrocute yourself," he said. "Someone might suspect I was behind it."

Naruto laughed. "Who would suspect that?"

"Everybody."

"Mah, mah. I know you're mad at me, but you're not so mad you'd kill me, Sasuke. You've hung out with me this long tonight, so I think you're warming up to the idea of havin' me around."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I rarely do." Naruto smirked and then took a swig from his bottle. "It's odd."

"What is?"

"I've been in town for over a week now, and this is the first time I've really felt like I was home."

"That's a little overly sentimental, don't you think?"

Naruto licked his lips. "I don't mean _like_ that. I mean more like...I know I lived here until I was 18, but I guess I haven't thought about it as bein' a hometown for me in a long while. Bein' in _this_ house makes me think of what _home_ should feel like."

"Don't you have a house now? Not here, but wherever it is you spend the most time?"

"I have apartments." Naruto used the hand holding the bottle to rub at his chin. "In different cities. I don't have a house anywhere. I travel too much to bother with a house. I don't want all the empty space. You know I never liked that."

"No, you didn't," he said quietly. "And what do you do with all of these apartments when you're not there?"

"What would _you_ do?" Naruto asked. "I rent them out or I let friends or colleagues or clients stay there. I don't do it because I can, I do it because it's a necessity. I'm not gonna live out of a hotel either."

Sasuke, once again, was left trying to fathom the daily world that Naruto lived in; he didn't envy it at all. He considered himself to be an ambitious person, but office politics could get annoying. Sasuke had a pretty low tolerance for bullshit. He could do customer service. In fact, he was a great salesman, but being able to pitch a campaign or product only required good strategy and research.

"Since you're not gonna give me the tour," said Naruto, "I'm gonna sit down on your couch." He gave a yawn. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was this tired."

"Maybe you work too much."

"Maybe." Naruto leaned back against the couch, beer in hand as he shut his eyes for a time. "It almost smells the same."

"Pardon?"

"The house... it always had this smell to it. Not a bad smell, but, like... just this smell."

"I don't know how I feel about you saying my house has a _smell_ to it."

Naruto cracked open his eyes. "Hey. Come here." He pat the middle cushion. "You're makin' me nervous."

"I'm not a dog."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke shoved a hand into his pocket. "What."

"Humor me. If you have to, pretend this is the last night we'll ever see each other for the rest of our lives, and, so, if you sit next to me, it won't kill you, and you'll never have to do it again. Okay?"

"You're being dramatic again." His hand slipped from his pocket.

"Fine, then stand there. Tell me a story. About what's been goin' on here since I left. Tell me the things I missed."

Sasuke's lips parted in surprise. "Do you really care?"

He did make his way over to the couch, but he sat on the other end, slouched forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I care about what you've been up to, yeah. If I'm honest, I don't care as much about everyone else. I'd like to hear about them, too, but it feels really important I hear about everything you've done, though I can tell it'll be like pullin' teeth to get it out of you."

Sasuke, clasping his hands, looked over at him, and Naruto looked back.

"What do you want to know, Naruto?"

"Everything," he answered with a tired smile, "I wanna know everything."

"That could take a while."

"Did you wanna kick me out? After all, I did drive you all the way here, and I find out you're livin' in the house of people who were like grandparents to me. Maybe I am feelin' sentimental, after all. But, I still wanna know what's been goin' on in your life. Even the part about Sakura."

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah... everything's fair game. If I don't like it, it's my own fault. After all, like you said, I'm the one who left. I'm the one who abandoned you to pursue my dreams."

"You're being rather sarcastic tonight, aren't you."

"Like I said...I feel weird right now. So, I just wanna listen to you talk for a while, and I really wanna know these things. You can start from graduation if you want. If you wanna yell at me or tell me more about how mad you were... I wanna hear it all."

Sasuke felt uncertain. "Are you feeling a little masochistic?"

"Maybe I am."

"Fine," he said. "I'll start from when I figured out you really weren't coming back from wherever you'd gone to."

"Okay."

Sasuke also reclined against the couch and rested his head on the top of the cushion. He closed his eyes, remembering the anger and disappointment and... just the way he felt so stupid for never having expected Naruto to be that kind of person or cause him pain like that.

"Will this help?"

He glanced over at Naruto, who was holding out the beer bottle to him.

Sasuke took it, thought briefly about wiping it off, but decided to just take a swig. He'd sobered up far too much since dinner. It made him think about Ino and how much she probably wanted them to work out their differences. Well, they were here, and like Naruto'd said, maybe they only had this one night to talk about what happened. It could provide him that closure that he didn't know he'd really needed until tonight.

They shared another look, and then Naruto smiled at him.

"Don't try to charm me," he said, "I'm still kicking you out at some point."

"Well, then I'll enjoy this reunion for as long as I can." Naruto turned so that he could draw his knee up more and throw an arm along the back of the couch. "Go ahead. Whatever you have to say, I can take it."

* * *

"Jesus Christ," Naruto was saying, "She really did that?"

"She did." Sasuke wore a frown. "As far as I knew, she found a job an hour away. When I'd heard that she was with you last weekend, it was the first I'd even heard she'd been in town for six or seven months."

"Ah." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "It's funny, but it's also terrible. I can't believe she took some of your major clients. Wasn't there a non-compete clause in your contracts or something?"

"That's only if she's doing consulting on the side while she was there. She pulled them away after she'd turned in her notice."

"Honestly, she was really nice when we talked," said Naruto. "She was flirtin' with me, yeah, but I thought she was a lot cooler than in high school."

Sasuke picked up his beer off of the coffee table. There were already a few empty bottles scattered around. Thankfully he had enough coasters to accommodate the situation.

"I want to ask," he said, buzzed enough to not feel any shame, "You really didn't sleep with her?"

"Would that hurt your feelings if I had?" Naruto asked, smiling coyly at him. He didn't like when Naruto tried to be cute.

"Can you never just answer a question clearly?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were that concerned with my sex life to get upset about it."

"We're not talking about your sex life," he replied. "We're talking about Sakura."

"No, _Sasuke_." Naruto flicked some non-existent dust or fuzz from off the sleeve of his shirt. "I didn't sleep with her. She came up to me, we talked. I asked her what she was up to, and she made a big deal about bein' sure I knew the two of you dated. I think she was annoyed I didn't give a bigger reaction, but what could I say? I hadn't seen either of you since we were 18, so who was I to say anything?"

"What about the woman from last night?"

Squinting, Naruto leaned halfway across the couch, nearly in his space. "So, you _are_ curious about my sex life then? Is this like when I lost my virginity before you, and then you'd always ask me these questions, and try to pretend that it wasn't for you but for someone else?"

He scoffed. "I didn't do anything of the sort."

Naruto laughed. "Are you serious? Oh man. The night I told you, you should've seen your face."

"I thought you were lying."

"I showed you the video."

"Shut up." Sasuke shook his head at the tasteless joke. "I'm still not certain you weren't lying. At least about that night."

"Mm." Naruto rubbed his chin. "You were the first I told. Yeah, I had sex, that's awesome, but all I could think about was tellin' you. I forget why."

"To brag, I'm sure."

"Nah. I guess it was one more of those things where I wanted your approval."

Sasuke regarded him carefully. Even after a couple of beers, that kind of comment still caused him to blush. Naruto noticed.

"You look embarrassed," he said to Sasuke.

"You say embarrassing things."

"Do I?" Naruto, appearing thoughtful, finished the remainder of his third beer for the evening.

He wanted to change the subject, although it annoyed him that Naruto, yet again, didn't answer his question about the woman from last night. Why was he curious, really? Maybe he just wanted to understand why Naruto was more interested in partying and getting laid while in town than trying to meet up with the people he used to know well.

"I want to ask," Sasuke began to say, wondering if it was smart for them to be drinking together, "...When you said Kakashi was your partner, you did mean _business_ partner, correct?"

Naruto stared at him for several seconds, looking like he was torn between laughing and rebuking him. Then, he seemed to regain his composure and even smirked.

"Would it matter much?" He asked. "If Kakashi and I were together? Like that?"

"I wouldn't judge it, no. You kept saying partner, so I wasn't sure. Since you claim not to sleep with the women you grind on, I thought I'd confirm."

"Heh. If I said 'yes', then you might start to think you'd have a chance."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but Naruto kept up that smirk that had him feeling uneasy.

"Kakashi and I," Naruto tilted his head and broke eye contact with him, "We've been through a lot together, whether it's business or personal shit. I can't think of anyone I'm closer to right now."

Why did that give him yet another pang of jealousy? What did he care who Naruto spent time with? He was the one who'd abandoned Sasuke.

"I'd say that he and I are close in the way..." Naruto returned his gaze to him. "The way you and I used to be."

"We certainly weren't sleeping together in high school."

"No," said Naruto, something odd flashing in his eyes. "We weren't. I mean, if we're talkin' about sex. Obviously we weren't boning each other when we were 16."

"I don't think Sakura would've appreciated that."

Naruto snorted. "You never know. She was pretty kinky in her own way. Bet she would've watched."

Sasuke didn't know which was more of a shock - Naruto suggesting the two of them having sex as teenagers, or Naruto insinuating that he and Sakura had some kind of wild times in the bedroom when Sasuke could only remember their own intimate moments as being rather, well, vanilla.

"Since we're on the subject," Naruto held the bottle to his lips and then apparently recalled he'd already finished it.

"Do you want another?" Sasuke asked, already standing up with the intention of going to get one.

Naruto's eyes met his. "Are _you_ gonna have another?"

"I doubt it as obviously my filter has disappeared."

"You noticed that?" Naruto smiled, one of those damn wide smiles that made his stupid big blue eyes practically sparkle.

"Your eyes are sparkling. It's annoying."

Naruto looked confused at first and then barked out a laugh. "Shit, Sasuke. Your filter really is gone. Oh God. You're still a lightweight. So, there really are some things that didn't change."

He scowled. "I'm not a lightweight."

Naruto got to his feet. "I'll have another."

Sasuke nodded, noting that his reaction seemed a little delayed and lethargic. He wanted to ask why Naruto was following him to the kitchen but never got around to it. He opened the fridge and offered him the bottle. While Naruto was holding onto it, he popped off the cap for him.

"Thanks."

They both ended up leaning against the counter, relatively close to one another, at least enough that Naruto's arm kept brushing his. It was very distracting but warm.

"Ino's very pretty," Naruto mentioned.

"She is."

"I wish I would've gotten to know her better in high school. Sakura always made a thing about how Ino was, well. I guess I didn't know any better at the time. Hm. Maybe things could've turned out differently."

"If you're saying you're interested in Ino," Sasuke clenched the bottle tighter, "Then I'm sure you'd have a shot. I must've received about a dozen texts from her throughout last night, talking about how hot you are."

"Wait." Naruto touched his arm and broke into a huge grin. "Really?"

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach and wondered if he drank too much tonight. He glared at Naruto's hand, where it still held onto his arm.

"Tch." He shook his head. "One more thing that hasn't changed. You were always being led around by your dick. It's no wonder you never noticed Sakura's true personality."

"Woah. Where the hell did that come from?"

Sasuke's eyes remained glued to the floor. Naruto nudged him.

"I feel annoyed," Sasuke mumbled.

"Annoyed?" Naruto turned to him. "About what?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke knew he should walk away. Hell, he _wanted_ to walk away. So that they both weren't so fucking close. So that he couldn't see the little bit of green flecks around the center of Naruto's irises. Fucking stupid Naruto and his stupid blue eyes that looked like the clearest of tropical oceans and his dumb, perfectly-styled blond hair and ridiculously idiotic confidence.

Naruto hummed, quiet and low, and when he shifted, their arms rubbed again.

"Sasuke. You look like I should tell you somethin' good. Or, maybe I shouldn't say good, but honest. I wasn't... going to, even though you asked about it. In fact, I was pretty sure I was going to lie through my teeth if you came out and asked - "

"So, you _did_ sleep with Sakura." He _knew_ it.

It shouldn't have made him mad, and it definitely wasn't any of his business, but it annoyed the shit out of him. Before he could walk away, Naruto caught him by the arm, the skin between his brows wrinkled with determination.

"No, ass." Naruto set his bottle on the counter. "I... it was about why she and I broke up in high school."

"You didn't fight over me?"

"No, we did."

He still couldn't grasp why Naruto kept making this so complicated. "She wanted to get with me, so she broke up with you. What more is there to say? Then, instead of dealing with it like a man, you cried and ran away."

Naruto opened his mouth, obviously set to argue, but then he took in a deep breath. "I _did_ cry, and I did run away. I guess. If you want to look at it that way, but it wasn't because she broke up with me. Well, she did break up with me - "

"Naruto."

"Right." Naruto studied him, appearing nervous as he bit the side of his lip.

It made Sasuke start to feel nervous, as well. His mind raced through all of the different scenarios. Naruto had said Sakura wasn't pregnant, but maybe that was the part he'd been lying about? Did she get an abortion? That... would've made sense. It would've been enough to drive Naruto away, for sure, and it's not something Sakura would've ever admitted to him. If it was that... maybe he could understand and even forgive -

"Well?" Sasuke asked. "You never held back before. Don't hold back now. After all, like you said, this may be the last night we ever see each other for the rest of our lives."

"Why'd you have to go and say that, huh?" Naruto briefly shut his eyes then opened them again. "You _say_ I never held back. But that's not true."

Sasuke readied himself for the confession. Naruto could've been a father. He could've had a kid with Sakura. Why did that make him so - ?

"She and I," Naruto said, looking distressed and uncertain, "We broke up because - "

Sasuke waited with bated breath.

"I - "

"Spit it out already, Naruto," he snapped.

"I was - " Naruto was looking at him so _seriously_ it felt like his whole body had tensed from sheer anticipation of what he was about to say. But, Naruto appeared to lose his resolve as he let go of Sasuke's arm and his head fell, eyes cast away from him.

When it seemed to him that Naruto was, once again, going to fail to tell him the truth, Sasuke had had enough. He grabbed hold of him by the arm.

"Say it," he demanded. "I have a right to know why you left. No matter how bad or shocking, I want to know the truth. From you. You _owe_ me that."

"You'll hate me," he said, starting to look desperate.

"I already hate you, idiot. You can't make me hate you more."

His tone was joking, and that seemed to be enough to get Naruto to relax and take in a breath.

"I was always honest with you, Sasuke. Except about one thing."

Sasuke's heart sank. Here it came. This would change how he'd looked at the last six years of his life.

"She and I broke up because," Naruto gave a small exhale and then a sad smile, "Because I told her I thought I was... in love with you."

Sasuke was confident he did not hear those words correctly. They were not the words that had come from Naruto's mouth at all, and anything he _thought_ he might have heard, was purely the product of an alcoholic stupor and exhaustion. He must've stood there for who knows how long.

"This lack of reaction...," said Naruto, "Is... confusing, but still better than you punching me in the face."

"What about the baby?" He asked.

"Huh? What baby?"

"You and Sakura. She - "

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Sasuke?" Naruto took hold of him by the front of his shirt, even though Sasuke still had a hold of his arm. "What _baby_?"

Sasuke blinked and tried to clear his head of the confusion. "I thought you were going to tell me that - "

Both of Naruto's eyebrows were raised, but then the words he'd mistakenly heard Naruto say kept replaying in his head.

"I'm confused," he said. "Maybe I should sit down."

"You are gettin' a little pale."

Sasuke looked into his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because it's true. I struggled with it, and sometimes I didn't believe it, but I knew it was true. The more I was with her... the more I realized she was into you, I just didn't wanna let go of her. I didn't wanna give her that chance with you."

"I don't understand. Any of what you're saying."

"See. I told you you'd hate me."

Sasuke searched him. He felt Naruto's hand on his chest. He registered the closeness of their bodies, the physical heat between them, and now it was as though his entire world had been turned upside down. Of course he didn't believe Naruto. Who would believe such a ridiculous lie? Who would be fucked up enough to joke about something like that? Two men together? Sasuke wasn't a bigot, but... this was Naruto. Saying that about _him_.

Naruto was saying he'd been _in love_ with him?

"You're _gay_?" He all but blurted.

"Well... I wouldn't say I'm gay, no. Somewhere in the middle of the spectrum, maybe?"

"You're with Kakashi." He narrowed his eyes at Naruto as if accusing him of something big.

"I don't know why you're so hung up on me and Kakashi."

"Because you said you were in love with me, Naruto. Because you say he's your partner, and clearly you are or have been interested in men in the past."

"I don't know what you're getting at," Naruto said, and, to his credit, looked genuinely confused. Was Sasuke not speaking English here? How could Naruto be so daft?

"I don't know what to say."

He pulled away from Naruto, who followed after and kept calling his name. Sasuke walked briskly down the hall, past framed art and family photos, and into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed, gave Naruto one more accusatory look, and then got on top of the covers with the intent of lying down. He rolled onto his other side so that he wouldn't have to see Naruto anymore.

"Do you want me to go?" Naruto asked.

Yes. He wanted to say _Yes!_ But, he couldn't.

He needed to yell at Naruto _more_ , so he rolled over again and got to his knees, glaring at him, or at least he hoped that was the facial expression he was making. Things didn't feel quite right. His heart was racing, and he was sweating.

Naruto took several steps closer to the bed. Close enough that Sasuke could've reached out and touched him.

"Tell me what you want," said Naruto.

What _did_ he want?

Still glaring, Sasuke was ready to release a string of terrible words and curses, but then there was this other something. An old feeling that stirred to life and rattled the cage which he'd put some effort into securing. Without thinking or knowing what he was doing, he grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, pulled him in, and brought their lips together for one of the most awkward and gratifying kisses he'd experienced in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** Thank you to the people leaving (meaningful) reviews. As in, complete sentences. Thank you more to those who actually mention stuff that happens in the chapters.

* * *

Needless to say, there were several minutes of stunned silence between them after the end of the kiss. Sasuke was hoping that Naruto would say something or _do_ something to give him an indication of what was going on inside his head, but his expression was rather serious and focused even if it didn't seem he was looking at Sasuke at all. Unfortunately, that's when the room started to spin, and since he was annoyed at Naruto's lack of reaction, he got off the bed in a hurry. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going to get out of there. Maybe even out of the house. However, he only made it as far as the hallway before Naruto chased after him and grabbed him by the hand.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was uneven. He was out of breath.

Sasuke turned and was about to snap at him for holding his hand without his permission, but Naruto looked so intense and magnetizing.

"You're really gonna walk away after somethin' like that?" Naruto asked, his eyes moving rapidly across Sasuke's face.

" _You_ walked away first," he replied. "It's easier than I thought."

Naruto's grip tightened. "That was a long time - "

"Enough!" He threw Naruto's hand away. "I'm tired of hearing you say that line tonight."

"What do you _want_ me to say? How the hell was I gonna tell you that back then?"

"Just the same as you told me everything else. You _never_ held back. I knew so much about you then that I could've written a goddam book about you, Naruto."

"Well, now you're just exaggerating." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Don't turn this around on me," he said, feeling the anger and betrayal bubbling beneath the surface, ready to burst. How long had he waited to tell Naruto all of the things he'd felt after being left behind like that? How often had he envisioned beating the shit out of him, until that pain finally became more of a dull throb. It took _several_ years before he didn't think about Naruto _every_ fucking day.

"What would you have done had I confessed to you?" Naruto asked. "You would've been pissed. And that's not the only reason I left. I wasn't - "

"I know," he said bitingly, "You had your _dreams_. Well, now that you've achieved them and you have Kakashi by your side, I hope you're happy."

"Would you shut the fuck up about _Kakashi_?" Naruto shouted and shoved him against the wall. "He's a friend, Sasuke. Even if he was more than that, how would that be any of your business?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled. "Asking me that when you've been in my face all night. Talking about Kakashi or Ino or Sakura. It's fucking annoying. I'm tired of hearing about everyone you'd be so willing to sell me out for."

Naruto's jaw slackened, some of the anger disappearing from his face. "Huh?"

Sasuke snorted. "I don't care. I don't care if you were in love with me in high school. You shouldn't have come back. You shouldn't have stopped at our table." He pinned him with a glare. "You should've known you weren't _wanted_."

That was a low blow, he knew. Naruto had always felt hyper insecure because he lived with parents who were too busy for him most of the time and relied on a nanny and other paid help to raise him. Plus, there was Sakura, who they both knew wanted Sasuke all along. But, now he was supposed to believe Naruto wanted _him_? It was ridiculous to say the least. Naruto had _never_ -

Or had he?

Had he ever given Sasuke any indication that he felt more than friendship toward him? He couldn't say. They were close, and Naruto was his only best friend. How should _he_ know whether their friendship was normal or not? How the hell was he supposed to know how Naruto felt if he didn't tell him? If he was always parading around with Sakura, having her sit in his lap right in front of him and talking about how he had his hand up her shirt last night -

Sasuke pushed him away. "You made your choice."

Naruto looked confused. "What?"

"There's no point in going back to that time. You, whatever your feelings were, that was six years ago. You've been gone that long, living the life you wanted to live, and I've been here, living mine."

Naruto's expression darkened in a way he hadn't seen since they were teenagers. "And so, I should've asked you to come with me? We could've lived out this wonderful fantasy of a gay teenage love affair?"

"You don't have to be so facetious about it. Don't be an asshole, Naruto."

"Sasuke, you - " Naruto, his temper raging like it used to, gripped him by the shirt again and pulled him close. "I couldn't _be_ around you anymore. You might not even remember it, but that whole month before, it drove me crazy to be in the same room as you and not touch you or kiss you - "

Sasuke's gaze dropped to his lips at that instant. Then it happened so fast. Naruto's lips were on his, body pressed so tight against Sasuke's that he couldn't break away if he'd wanted to. He remembered Naruto making this sound that shook him because he knew - he could _feel_ \- how Naruto wanted him because Sasuke felt it, too. He felt that pull he'd always had toward Naruto when they were together, though at the time, he would never have attributed it to an attraction.

 _Now_ , he knew. Now that Naruto's hands were on him and in his hair and his lips were possessing Sasuke's mouth -

It hit him as to why he'd been so jealous, back then and even now.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, voice husky and wanting, warm breath tracing his neck and jaw. "I can't think clearly right now."

"Don't think at all," he replied and, taking the initiative, dragged him in for another kiss that further stirred all of these repressed feelings of passion.

He'd not really considered being with a man, but he wasn't stupid. Once Naruto confessed, and the feelings he'd once had as a teenager began to come together like puzzle pieces, Sasuke had no real reason to hold back. He wasn't ashamed, and the alcohol helped inform his rational brain it could go fuck off for a while.

Naruto's emotions had always been infectious like this. Sasuke had always been so in tune with it, too, often feeling what Naruto felt under similar circumstances, but so much better at hiding it and letting it sit below the surface. Well, he didn't want to do that anymore. He wanted to let those things out because so much time had been lost. It was fascinating, really. Sasuke couldn't remember a time in all of his past relationships that he'd kissed a partner for more than a handful of minutes while actually getting something out of it. It had never been a necessity for him in the acts leading up to sex. An odd thought to have while Naruto's tongue was in his mouth. In fact, he was even amused that while all of this was happening, his mind was tracking back to scenes in movies of a couple going at it, ripping each other's clothes off, and making mad, passionate love on the floor. He'd always scoffed at the lack of realism, but now he understood. _Absolutely_. There was no room for words when you felt like this. When all your body _could_ do was feel. If Naruto said something to him between kisses, it was absolutely incoherent anyway.

The next time Sasuke really came somewhat to his senses, Naruto had slipped off their belts and was undoing his shirt. Sasuke observed Naruto's long fingers at work on the buttons as he leaned against the wall, watching him through a hooded and heated gaze.

Naruto noticed him staring. "Jesus. You've only looked at me that way in my fantasies."

Sasuke might've raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you naked before."

Naruto squinted as if confused and then laughed loudly. "I - "

Instead of finishing his thought, he shook his head and, without unbuttoning his shirt all of the way, walked up to Sasuke again and placed a hand at his left hip. Sasuke had to force his body not to squirm or fidget under that simple touch, but it was so distracting and addicting. He wanted more of Naruto somehow, to himself mostly. He wanted that intensity from when they were young, that bond or whatever they'd had.

He started to unbutton Naruto's shirt for him. "You never could multi-task."

Naruto pressed closer, his thigh brushing the inside of Sasuke's. "What are you talkin' about?" He began unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt. "I've become _very_ good at multi-tasking."

"You mean on those nights where you had your threesomes or foursomes or orgies involving vulnerable village women?"

"Is that how you imagine I've lived my life?"

"Maybe." He finished with the shirt and attempted to pull it off, but Naruto grabbed hold of his wrists.

"I already know that we're reachin' the point where I'd find it very difficult to stop - "

"Don't insult me," he said, cutting him off. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" He took Sasuke's hands into his own. "You were pissed at me when we first met. In fact, you've been nothin' but a dick most of the night. What changed your mind? I know you're a lightweight, but _three_ into it and you're okay with makin' out?"

"I think we're about to do more than make out."

"God, who _are_ you?" Naruto let go of his hands, leaving some space between them. It was a gap that Sasuke didn't like at all.

"You don't want me the same way you did back then?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "It's not that. It's... shit, I remembered exactly what I felt the instant I saw you again, but I didn't have any expectations. I knew you wouldn't wanna have anything to do with me, so I didn't think - " He groaned and let his head fall on top of Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke wasn't used to that sort of intimate gesture, but it felt familiar at the same time. Naruto would do this in high school. What did Sasuke used to do in response?

"You're too close, idiot."

"Heh. You always used to say that." Naruto lifted his head.

"Do you want to or not?" Sasuke asked him.

"I can't tell if you're still a person who hates to be passive or if maybe you have a bit of a slut-complex."

"Maybe a little of both if you play your cards right." He smirked.

Naruto's eyes glazed over, which left him feeling very satisfied. He could understand how this might easily become a competition of sorts. Although he was curious about what possibly could've drawn Naruto to him, there wasn't time enough to think on it right now. The weight of the moment did bear down on him. How long would Naruto be here? Was this their only night together? He didn't want to think long-term - this wasn't the place for that - but it _should_ have some meaning.

"Let's go," he said. "I want to know that you being with other men might turn out to be a benefit for me."

He shoved Naruto down the hall and toward the bedroom.

"I don't know how to feel about you showin' me your jealous side," Naruto mentioned while Sasuke was removing his own pants and tossing them on the chair. He snapped at Naruto when he didn't seem to be keeping up with his pace.

"Good to know you're still bossy," Naruto said while chuckling. He was down to a pair of boxer briefs and argyle socks being held up by sock garters, or whatever they were called when men wore them.

"Does your butler still dress you?" Sasuke asked mockingly, although ultimately admiring Naruto's muscular calves and legs. He'd always been athletic and fit, but so had Sasuke.

Was this the first time he'd ever found himself physically attracted to another man? Had he ever had sexual thoughts about Naruto? Maybe a dream once or twice. When having sex with Sakura, had he ever thought about it consciously, that he'd been inside her the way Naruto had? He didn't want to go there right now because he already knew the answer. It was irrelevant anyway as the both of them were clearly undressing in his bedroom with the intention of sex, which begged the question:

"Wait, how will this work?" He asked as if it was the first time that it occurred to him how two men might have sex.

"Are you serious? I know your dad gave you the talk, 'cause he gave it to me at the same time. Even though he hated my guts."

Sasuke went searching around the top dresser drawer until he found a rather neglected box of Durex condoms.

"I've got the basics down," he said dryly. "I mean, who does what?"

Naruto laughed while running a hand through the hair at the back of his head. It caused more of his blond spikes to stick up waywardly. Sasuke ended up walking to him and, as he reached out to fix it, Naruto caught his wrist.

"I could make an argument for why I should be the one doing you," Sasuke told him, his voice low and seductive.

He knew it had an effect just by the changes he saw in Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry. Can you say that again?"

Naruto's brain had apparently plummeted into the dirtiest gutter it could find. No surprise there.

"I should be the one doing you?" He repeated, feeling incredibly smug.

"Yeah, that's the line. That's the thing you said that got my attention."

Sasuke's eyes dropped and then lifted again. "Is that so?"

"Fucking shit, everything you do and say is drivin' me crazy." Naruto let out a shaky exhale. "I'm supposed to be the cool one here. I have a lot goin' for me. I'm rich and all the women want me. I've been on the cover of _magazines_ , Sasuke."

"Is any of that supposed to impress me?"

"If it did, I wouldn't want to fuck you as much as I do now."

Sasuke sucked in a surprised breath.

The idea _intrigued_ him. The image it conjured in his head obviously appealed to certain parts of his anatomy. Did it matter who did what? Did he care? It's not as if he felt one option was worse or better than the other, just new. He knew how to screw, but did he have any interest at all in being underneath Naruto in a sexual manner?

It was odd how he didn't have a strong opinion either way.

"Fine," he said. "What else do we need? I haven't had a need for any lube lately, so I'm afraid that's not an option."

"Is this really happening?" Naruto took one step closer and touched him on the stomach, feeling his way up the muscles and apparently very pleased with what he was seeing.

"It's happening," Sasuke answered. "If I start something, I go through with it."

Naruto glanced up at his words. "You don't think I do?"

"No."

After all, Naruto didn't trust him enough to tell him his feelings when they were 18. What might've happened if he had, Sasuke couldn't say, but that time had long past.

"I don't like to hear you say that." Naruto's hand fell away from his body.

"Follow through this time then."

"You want me to?"

"I'm not stopping you," he replied. "Now, tell me what I need. Since you're the expert in this area."

"I'll tell you, but tell me first." Naruto began playing with the waistband of his boxers, which made it very difficult for him to keep his eyes focused on Naruto's face.

"Tell you what?"

"How do you feel about the idea of me being with other men?"

"What, are you a woman?" He asked. "Do you want to make me jealous?"

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek, and the other man's expression automatically softened. It was arousing simply because he thought this type of interaction they were having gave him power. He had power over Naruto when he'd never had any.

"I don't think it's weird for a man to wanna know if he's wanted that way. Do you?"

Sasuke searched him and waited before responding. "No."

"I'll go find somethin' we can use in your bathroom. I guess, once again, you're the virgin in this situation, huh?"

Eyes narrowing, he leaned in to where his lips hovered close to Naruto's.

"Does that turn you on?" He asked. "To have me like that?"

Sasuke felt Naruto's body shudder, even without them touching.

"I've done things, definitely," Naruto said, "I've been with men and women over the years. Even if it wasn't you, even if I never got to have you the way I wanted or fantasized about, this is... I feel like I'm jumpin' out of my skin here. I've not felt this way before with someone else, and I'm not surprised. I can't control anything about this. How you make me feel, what you'll do next, what _I'll_ do next. It's terrifying and exhilarating, and I'm afraid nothin' will ever compare from this point on."

"Then don't think about tomorrow," he said.

For some reason, he went in gently this time as he kissed Naruto. It was the most emotional kiss they'd shared so far. Sasuke felt it in himself, and he could tell Naruto was the same because he was shaking. He let his hand travel up the strong line of Naruto's back, over the muscles, until he reached one of his shoulder blades. Naruto reacted so openly to the contact. Every time Sasuke touched him, Naruto responded how he would expect him to. Naruto felt everything, had always been sensitive, and gave as much as he got. Being able to control this within Naruto made Sasuke feel like an orchestra conductor. He could bring this out of Naruto, and it was intoxicating.

The kissing went on for quite a while. Then there was...touching. Naruto touched him intimately. The first time his hand came near Sasuke's groin, that chain reaction set off in him like a forest fire sparked by a match. It was hard to think or plan or process. They moved on instinct as the last of their clothes came off, and Naruto made an Olympic dash to the bathroom to find the final component to the practical side of making this happen.

When they were on the bed and naked together, Naruto lay partially on top of him, between his legs. Sasuke had to shut his eyes as the tiniest of pressure turned into something probing and intrusive. It was as intimate as it was awkward. It's not every day that a former best friend stuck a finger up his ass, but he'd never been ashamed about sex or his body. It was more the shifting around and alien sensations that pulled him temporarily away from the earlier pleasures he'd been experiencing. He liked the idea that eventually this part wouldn't be necessary. In theory. _If_ this was ever to happen again, not that he assumed it would.

Naruto, though, was being more quiet and serious than he expected, but he clearly understood that it wasn't the most comfortable situation for Sasuke. Once the single finger pushed all of the way inside of him, Naruto started to thrust it in and out. It was when his hot fingers wrapped around his length and stroked him that Sasuke received the first indicators of how pleasurable this could be. It didn't take long before Naruto's mouth was on him, too. The sound of Naruto's tongue lapping against the head of his cock was extremely erotic to him. It was like a cat licking up some cream. He thought of Naruto's lips with a pearly string covering them and started to grow hard.

"Something on your mind?" Naruto asked as he nuzzled the side of Sasuke's penis with his cheek.

"Yes."

"Not gonna elaborate?" Naruto gave his cock another long, slow lick and spotted the tiny bead of pre-cum that gave away his thoughts.

"I could, but," Sasuke took hold of him by the hair, "What I really want you to do is put your mouth on me."

Naruto smirked and pressed his lips to the tip of his member. "Like this?"

Just like he'd fantasized, the tiny tease caused a string of white to stick to Naruto's lips. Still with that smirk, Naruto licked his lips, from one corner of his mouth to the other.

"Now I _know_ I don't like the thought of you with other men," he murmured.

Naruto just chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet, Sasuke."

* * *

It wouldn't be inaccurate to say things began to blur together while Naruto worked him over with his mouth, one lotion-slicked finger repeatedly being used to stretch him out. He kept thrusting into the heat and clenching around the digit. It didn't hurt exactly, but he was aware that it was only going to get worse. In a way, the thought of the pain was exciting, especially because it was happening with Naruto. He couldn't explain it if he tried, but he felt like he was 16 again. For all of the stupid shit they did together, it was almost always just the two of them, with the occasional interference by Sakura. To think of her, too, made this whole experience even more dirty and erotic. Not because he was interested in her, but the intimacy of him and Naruto having both -

"Shit," he muttered as a second finger slid inside him. "Don't just shove it in there, idiot."

Naruto chuckled. His spiky blond hair was sticking to the side of the face. It should've been strange to look down the length of his body and find Naruto between his legs, two fingers up his ass, and right hand pumping him slowly.

"You'll thank me later," said Naruto. "There's nothin' worse than when someone tries to push into you and your body's not ready for it."

"Don't talk about that." Sasuke grunted, trying to relax himself, but thinking of Naruto letting someone else do something similar to _him_ didn't sit well.

"Like _you're_ some kind of monk?"

Rubbing his lips together, Naruto crawled up his body - fingers staying still while inside of him - and placed kisses to the top of his chest, shoulder, neck, and, finally, his lips. He teased Sasuke with his teeth and tongue.

He forgot about the argument entirely as they moved together, hips rocking, and cocks rubbing every so often. If he'd ever thought being with another man would somehow feel emasculating, he was completely off base. It was entirely different than being with a woman. The smells, the sounds. The whole emotional and intellectual stimulation he was receiving from this was beyond anything he'd experienced. Naruto was solid. He was all flat plains and hard muscles. He smelled of sweat and musk, and everything was intense. It was pure, delicious lust, and it was happening with someone who'd known him very well.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto, pressing onto his lower back as he started grinding down on the fingers.

"Here comes your slut-complex," Naruto murmured, trying to be funny. "I'd say you're loose enough for us to get the show on the road."

"I always knew you were slow," he said, wincing as the fingers slipped out, "But I would've thought you'd be well-versed with these activities."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" He slid back onto his knees and grabbed for the generic bottle of lotion he'd dug out of the bathroom cabinet.

Sasuke watched with some fascination as Naruto rolled on the condom and started slicking himself. When he was finished, his eyes raked over Sasuke's body. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. His own cock, hard and ready for the next step, jutted proudly amidst the dark curls. Naruto kept staring at it, too. He stopped preparing himself and, instead, leaned forward, taking hold of Sasuke again. He placed one kiss to the head and looked up at him.

"Since I'm so 'well-versed' as you put it," he said, "I can tell you that for the first time, it's easiest on your hands and knees."

He gave him a wary look. "Are you just saying that?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's my experience. Otherwise it'll take a little longer, if, say, I get you on your back like this." He rubbed Sasuke's thigh. "It's up to you, though."

Sasuke studied his face. He could tell Naruto wasn't lying. It's not as if he had a particular problem with it other than he'd be annoyed if Naruto started gloating right off the bat.

"Fine." He got up on his elbows, watching the way Naruto's hand moved over his thigh, just barely missing touching his very needy erection.

After he felt mentally prepared for the next step, he rolled over and raised up on his knees first, and then his hands. He felt exposed but not uncomfortable. The mattress shifted behind him, and Naruto positioned a pillow underneath his stomach.

"Relax as much as you can," Naruto advised, "And don't get impatient."

"That's amusing coming from you," he said, annoyed that he was just a little bit nervous. Naruto definitely had his clumsy moments back in the day, and now his well-being was in his hands.

"I'll go slow, so bear with it."

"Don't treat me like a girl," he snapped. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Naruto slid up behind him, rubbing out the stiffness in his lower back now that he'd started tensing again. He ran his hands over Sasuke's thighs and butt, and gave him another couple of pulls to his cock.

He shivered as Naruto wiped some of the lotion down his crack and pushed in his fingers again. When he felt just the tip touch his hole, he gave up on keeping his body propped with his arms and, instead, used the pillow and his elbows to keep his ass in the air.

Naruto's fingers stretched him apart. He pushed forward slightly, and that was the first time it really hurt. Closing his eyes, Sasuke buried his face in the pillow as he felt himself being stretched even more. Naruto would back off every once in a while and go in again until the head was almost all the way inside.

"Just do it," he growled. "I can't stand the anticipation."

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Naruto argued. "I told you to be patient. If I can handle somethin' like this, so can you."

"I told you to stop _talking_ about - " He let out another grunt as Naruto went in further. It started to burn. It wasn't pleasant at all, and it was out of sheer stubbornness that he kept from swearing.

The next several minutes felt long as Naruto worked himself all the way inside. The noises were slightly embarrassing, and some of the lotion dribbled out and down his thighs. Naruto kept rubbing his back and the top of his ass, trying to get him to relax.

"I'm going deeper. Let me know if it's too much."

Sasuke clenched his jaw as Naruto gripped his hips and thrust forward. "Aa- _aah_."

"It'll get better in just a sec," Naruto assured, but Sasuke didn't know if he believed him.

He pulled out and then pushed in a couple more times before, with a grunt, Naruto moved deep into him. Through the pain, the thoughts began to come, of what they were doing. He couldn't pretend this was anything other than what it was now. He was having sex with Naruto. Naruto was inside of him, and this was really going to happen. A part of him wondered why it was all so thrilling. As if it was a secret desire he'd always held, and now that he was able to act on it, it felt as though something was readying itself to explode from inside.

Sasuke got up on his hands again and tossed the pillow to the side. He pushed back against Naruto instead of letting him do all of the work. It was hard to describe that feeling of being filled. Yes, it was erotic, and yes, it was unlike anything he'd known sexually. The more Naruto touched him in other places, the more excited he became. He was conscious of the verbal sounds he made, though, not wanting Naruto to know how much he was enjoying this.

Naruto's grip on him was always tight and firm. He wanted to pretend there might be some level of possessiveness to the way he moved or the way he touched his body. It began to feel overwhelming emotionally, so he tried to focus on how he could make this better for Naruto. He thought about what felt good to him during sex, so he rode Naruto for a while, keeping it tight and fast. When the pace became almost frantic, Naruto let out a groan and pushed in _hard_.

"You're killin' me," Naruto panted. "God, this view."

Sasuke smirked even though he was breathing hard, too. "I bet you feel stupid for waiting six years for this."

"Later I'll get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness."

" _Ah_ , Naruto - "

"There it is." Naruto proceeded to hit this one spot over and over and over until Sasuke was beginning to see white. He grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled, forcing him to bow his back and lift up -

Naruto reached underneath him and took hold of his cock, stroking it almost in time to the thrusts of his hips. He was embarrassed that he was already so close. What if Naruto wasn't ready? Was this too soon? God, but he hadn't had sex in so long. Every time he thought about Naruto _fucking_ him... and with that confession floating around in his mind, too... Naruto had wanted him back then and wanted him now. Sasuke was aroused knowing this. He had power over Naruto like no one else had. He had Naruto at this moment, and _he_ was going to be the one bringing _him_ pleasure. The beginnings of his orgasm started to creep up on him, and he was torn between trying to make it last and letting it hit him like a fucking bullet train. But Naruto's hand on him left Sasuke very little choice.

All he had to do was hit that one spot again, and Sasuke came with a shout as he bucked against the onslaught of Naruto's thrusts.

"Oh God, Sasuke. Yeah, just like that." Naruto held him tight as he fucked him into the bed after Sasuke's arms gave out from underneath him.

He moved inside Sasuke, over and over, until after another couple of minutes, he reached his own climax. Naruto buried his face into the side of Sasuke's neck, breathing hard and hot when Sasuke was already burning up.

"You're heavy," he grunted.

"Give me a second," Naruto complained. "I've waited this long, I'm not pullin' out until I'm ready."

"Tch. Like you have a choice in the matter."

"Shut up, shut up. It feels good, so don't play hard to get. Think about it. You like this, too. You're even gripping me, _unf_. Ow, now you're doin' it on purpose."

Naruto placed several kisses to his shoulder and, pushing aside the longer pieces of hair, brushed his lips across the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Man, though. You're as sexy as I ever fantasized about."

Naruto started to pull out of him, and he almost wanted to protest.

"Who gave you permission to fantasize about me?" He asked and, very carefully, rolled over onto his side. He was a little sore, but nothing like he'd expected.

Laying on his back, Sasuke watched while Naruto removed the condom. He flashed Sasuke a smile that had him narrowing his eyes.

"Don't look so cocky," he said.

"Interesting choice of words." Naruto smirked, swung the condom in front of him, and then jumped off the bed in order to pitch it into the trash.

He returned from the bathroom and, like a lion, leapt onto the bed. Naruto crawled on top of him and began to kiss Sasuke on the lips until he was able to get him to respond completely. Sasuke wound his fingers through Naruto's hair, finding it as soft as silk. They kissed for a long time. It was still addicting even after the sex was over. When they did break for air, Naruto continued to drop kisses on him wherever he felt like.

"Are you staying?" He asked.

Naruto was busy teasing Sasuke's nipple with his tongue, but he looked up after hearing his question. "Do you want me to?"

"That's up to you. Now that you got what you wanted..." Sasuke offered a faint, tired smile.

"Like hell I'd leave," said Naruto. "I'll be ready to go again in another 20 minutes."

"Great, well then you can go call Kakashi because I'll already be asleep."

Naruto got up on his hands and knees. "I have _never_ had sex with Kakashi. Will you get over this non-existent affair I'm havin' with my father's old friend already?"

"Why should I believe anything you say?" He asked.

Sasuke began gliding his hand across Naruto's left side. He pressed his palm flat to Naruto's stomach on the way back around.

"Um. Because I adore you?" Naruto told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I've always adored you? And I only was ever dishonest about that one small thing of havin' been in love with you when we were kids?"

"Small thing, huh?

"It didn't feel small, eh?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "Did it? Huh? Did it?"

"Shut up." He rolled over underneath him and grabbed for a pillow, smashing it under his head.

"Oh, I see how it is. You got what _you_ wanted, so now you're gonna go to sleep."

"Well, you'll be here in the morning, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course." Naruto kissed the top of his shoulder.

"Then we'll do it again tomorrow before you leave."

"When am I leavin'? I'm gonna sell the company and move back here and live with you in this house that technically should be my house 'cause it belonged to my godparents. And, when are we gonna talk about the fact you bought their house?"

"Shut up." He elbowed Naruto in the chest. "Don't read so much into it, moron. And don't toss and turn all night like you used to."

"I don't do that anymore!"

"Goodnight, Naruto."

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto whined and pawed at him until, annoyed, Sasuke caught him underneath the arm and rolled him over so that he was now lying in front. He snaked an arm around the blond man's waist and kept him close.

"There." Sasuke exhaled deeply and nudged the back of Naruto's head with his nose. "Settle down now."

Naruto did seem to settle, and he even went quiet. He did wiggle a little, though, and pressed up against Sasuke's front.

"Maybe you can have a turn one day," Naruto said with a yawn.

"Maybe?" Sasuke said. "There's no _maybe_ about it."

* * *

At one point after Sasuke woke up in the morning, had already showered, started some coffee, and even got dressed, he had to wonder if Naruto was still alive. It was already after 10 a.m., and Naruto was asleep in bed still. He hadn't woken at all to Sasuke's knowledge, but then he remembered how tired Naruto looked yesterday. It was doubtful he ever got to sleep in, but what if Naruto had important meetings today? As far as he knew, he'd kept his phone off the entire time.

It's not like he was bothered, so he continued about his morning routine. He went for a run, and, even then, Naruto was still asleep, although last he saw, he had a pillow on top of his head. Taking pity on him, Sasuke shut the bedroom door and went into the living room to watch some TV. He also had his phone with him and saw several texts from Ino as well as Kiba and Shikamaru. Asking if he wanted to go see a movie with them today.

Ino's last text was, _Well, how did it go?_

Sasuke wasn't sure how he was going to explain this one. He knew he didn't have to, and it wasn't on his mind to let Shikamaru or Kiba in on what happened last night. But, maybe in time, he would tell Ino. He wasn't really thinking about the future, and, as fucked up as it should've been, them having sex last night provided some sort of closure. He could accept that on some level he'd always been attracted to Naruto, which would account for the anger and jealousy he'd held onto for so long. He didn't want to admit that he'd dated Sakura as an act of revenge. No matter her personality or the things she had done to Naruto or the agency, no one deserved that.

Another hour must've gone by without Naruto ever surfacing, and then five minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. His immediate thought was it had to be Ino, which kind of made him panic. He wasn't sure how he'd explain Naruto spending the night. Of course, they'd both been drinking, and that would be a good enough excuse, but he didn't want to have to lie to Ino either.

Sasuke walked to the door, opened up the screen, and was confused to see an older, well-dressed man with silver hair standing on his porch.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The sun was bright, so he had to squint.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Naruto is here. You're Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, would you mind telling me where that punk is?"

Without being invited, he barged into the house, shoving Sasuke aside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke followed after him and took hold of the man's arm. "You can't just come into my house. I don't even know you."

"I don't think _you_ understand. Naruto is a very busy, very important person. I can't count the number of times I've had to drag him out of someone's bed and remind him that he has work to do and people are waiting on him so that things can _happen_."

"I don't give a shit who you are or who Naruto is, frankly. You need to get out of my house before I call the police."

Kakashi smirked. "Oh boy, I see how it is. What did he promise you?"

He glared. "He didn't promise me anything, but you're being an asshole, so I'm hardly inclined to help you out in retrieving your _boss_."

"Boss or not, I get paid the big bucks to keep him on task. I've been doing this for five years now, so if you don't mind - "

He tore himself away from Sasuke's grasp and started down the hallway toward the one closed bedroom door, but just as he was about to reach for the knob, the door opened.

Naruto stood there with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Who the hell is makin' so much noise out here?" He asked, while rubbing at his eyes. His hair was wet and dripping down his naked chest. "Kakashi? What the hell are you doin' here?"

"It's noon, Naruto. You've had your phone off since last night. I tried to give you your private time with your boyfriend, but we need to go." He snatched Naruto's wrist and dragged him into the bedroom. "Where are your clothes? Put something on. We wouldn't want the neighbors to see and report it to the tabloids."

Sasuke watched from the doorway.

"Okay, we need to talk." Naruto caught Kakashi by the wrist while the older man was trying to gather up the blond's clothing.

"We can talk in the car."

"No. I mean, we're talking. Right now. I'm takin' a break."

Kakashi laughed. "That's a good one."

"Kakashi. Seriously. Stop for a second and listen to me." He dragged the man over and took a seat on the corner of the bed. "This isn't just 'cause of what happened last night. I... have been wantin' to take a break. I'm worn down, and I need to rest. I've worked hard for the last six years, and this is the first time I've asked for time off. You and the staff are perfectly capable of handlin' things. I can do meetings and work from here for a while. You should take some time, too."

"You can't be serious," said Kakashi. "Is this his doing?" He looked accusingly at Sasuke. "I know you had a boyhood crush on your best friend in high school, but Naruto, that was six years ago. You're an adult. He's an adult. You had your fun, which is why I encouraged you to meet up with your friends. But this really isn't feasible. Investors will start to get antsy, you have a staff to manage. We have a dozen events scheduled over the next two weeks including auctions and fundraisers, and - "

"That's enough." Naruto held up a hand. "I know all of these things, and we'll find a way to work it out. Kakashi, I love you, but I am the _boss_. I am doin' what I want. I am doin' this. So, just handle it like I pay you to, dammit."

"You're kidding me." Kakashi crossed his arms. "Are you sure this isn't a phase?"

"Good God." Naruto covered his face with his hands. "It's fine if you insult me, but if you keep insultin' Sasuke, I'm gonna have your ass."

"Interesting choice of words." Kakashi paced for a while, but then he stopped to look at Sasuke again. "Don't you have anything to say? Shouldn't you be convincing him about his responsibilities?"

"Naruto's an adult. He can make his own choices and decisions. It has nothing to do with me."

"Well, it has a _little_ somethin' to do with you," Naruto argued. "If I'm gonna stay here, it's also 'cause I wanna patch things up with you."

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Seriously?" Kakashi shook his head. "Fine. Take a day or two. Get it out of your system, but Naruto."

"Kakashi," Naruto growled. "I'll be in touch with you later, we'll work out this week's schedule and how to proceed. We're able to work mobily for a reason. I can work from private jets or a fuckin' McDonald's, so this is a non-issue. You're pissed I cut communication with you, but it was important."

"Naruto," said Sasuke. "If it's that big of a hassle, there's no reason for you to stay in town. You should do whatever you have to do."

"You don't want me to stay?"

"I've been fine without you for these past six years. I had no expectations last night. I don't have any now."

"That's... pretty cold." Naruto frowned. "I thought after last night we'd - "

"I've told you this is what happens when you're a romantic," Kakashi said. "Sasuke's got his groove back now that you banged him, or he banged you. However it worked. Listen to him. He wants you to get your ass back to work."

"Do you?" Naruto asked. "If I'm gonna be a bother to you by stayin' here... you should tell me."

"This isn't really a conversation I want to have in this situation with present company included."

"Kakashi, get out," Naruto ordered.

Kakashi smacked him on the back of the head, which kind of pissed Sasuke off because he's the only one who should be able to abuse him that way.

"Go on then, Naruto," said Kakashi. "Get dressed."

It was when he started to reach for Naruto's towel that Sasuke _really_ got annoyed. He went over and acting as a barricade between the two other men, pushed him back. Not gently either.

"He said he wants to stay, so he's staying."

"This guard dog act," said Kakashi. "It's kind of cute. No wonder Naruto likes you."

"Kakashi," Naruto warned.

"Naruto," said Sasuke, "I know this guy is someone close to you, but I'm about to physically remove him from my house."

"Kakashi," pleaded Naruto. "We can talk about this tonight. I know what you're sayin', but this is important to me. More than even work right now. I really wanna talk to Sasuke, and I wanna have some time to just... not be Naruto Uzumaki for a while. I wanna have more control over my life, alright? I've been livin' dad's dream for me for a long time. I think he and my mom would both want me to also focus on the things that make me happy. They'd want me to hang out with friends and laugh and not be under so much stress all the time. I probably have an ulcer as we speak."

Kakashi's expression did appear to soften. He placed his hand on top of Naruto's head (which Sasuke was willing to allow but not without keeping his eye on it the entire time).

"Okay, Naruto. You're an adult. I agree that your personal time is important. If you're serious, we'll figure a way to work this out, but turn on your phone and call me later tonight so that we can strategize how to make your hiatus feasible."

Naruto beamed at him (Sasuke's eyebrow twitched) and even laughed as Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"You look good in a towel, by the way," Kakashi said.

"Heh. I know, right?"

"Such a modest young man you've turned out to be." Kakashi dropped the pile of clothes he'd been holding onto the bed and turned to him. "I see that Naruto is serious about you, Sasuke. Please take care of him. But make sure he contacts me later. I'll only need an hour or two of his time."

Sasuke nodded. "...Okay."

Naruto got to his feet and gave Kakashi a hug. "I'll walk you to the door. I wanna say hi to Yamato. He's drivin', right?"

"You're not coming out to the car in just a towel. I'll give him your regards."

Sasuke stepped out of the way as the two men brushed past like they'd forgotten he was even there. Naruto waved from the door at the sleek black Escalade parked in the driveway. Great, now the neighbors were going to ask him questions.

"Get back inside," Kakashi said, shoving Naruto into the house. "Put on some clothes."

"Why should I? I told Sasuke we'd do it again."

"Jesus, Naruto. Really?" Sasuke smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow, why does everyone keep hittin' me? Don't you know who I am?"

"Shut up, Naruto," said Kakashi. "Don't forget to use a rubber. Safety is important. We wouldn't want any little Narutos running around. The world couldn't handle it."

The older man headed toward the car. The driver, a very stoic-looking gentleman with short dark hair and a scary face, got out to open the door for him.

"That's not how it works!" Naruto shouted loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

Sasuke had to pull him away from the door. "Could you not embarrass me? I have to live here."

He closed the door behind them and pushed Naruto toward the kitchen. Naruto stumbled around until he ended up against the counter.

"I'm sorry about that, Sasuke. He can be a little hands-on."

"Oh," he said. "Can he?"

"Heh." Naruto approached him. "Jealous?"

"Hardly."

Naruto bit his lip. "How you feelin'? Ass sore?"

Sasuke wished he could say he was surprised. "I'm fine."

"That's good."

He was enjoying watching Naruto suffer and squirm. "Well."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want some breakfast? I already ate while you were in your coma, but I can make you something. Eggs and bacon okay? I don't have any sugared cereal like you used to eat."

Naruto smiled broadly. "You're gonna make me breakfast?"

"If we're going to spend the day together, I suppose you'll need your energy."

"Oh, is that a promise or a threat?"

Sasuke went over to him, at a height advantage with his shoes on. "Naruto."

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke leaned in to steal a kiss, then stepped back. He was pleased to see Naruto looking dazed.

"That was... nice," he said, smiling goofily at Sasuke. "Can I... help you make the stuff?"

"No. You can sit at the table and watch me. After you put some clothes on."

"Sounds like a deal. Are we gonna hang out here, or can I take you to a movie? Or dinner later?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He opened the fridge to take out the carton of eggs and the bacon.

"Well. I wasn't gonna call it a date, but I wanna spend time with you. Whether it's stayin' in your house or goin' out, as long as I'm with you, I..."

Sasuke waited.

Naruto walked over to him, looked into his eyes, and took hold of him by the back of the neck. He kissed Sasuke firmly, one hand moving to his lower back and pressing them close. It took a second to figure out how to react, as Sasuke was very much sober this time, but the feeling was still the same, so he kissed back. It felt nostalgic and warm and familiar. It filled up all those places inside of him that had doubted or questioned.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you how I feel," Naruto said after stepping away.

Sasuke smiled. "Let's only look forward from now on, huh?"

"Yeah. But I'm gonna make you really fuckin' happy from now on. I'll make up for all that lost time until you're tired of me."

"Ah, that should last all of three hours."

"Heh, that's a lot longer than I expected you to say. I'll take it."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
